Dans les coulisses de Tales of Symphonia
by Radiklement
Summary: Lloyd a échappé à sa propre mort plus d'une fois déjà. Mais maintenant que la crise du studio de Tales of Symphonia est passé, il doit faire face à ses propres questions. Et à celle des journalistes qui sont venus chercher un scoop... chap 9 update
1. Résumé

Tales of symphonia 2

Nous sommes ici présent pour assister au tournage d'une nouvelle séquence du jeu vidéo de Tales of Symphonia. Pour créer ce chef d'œuvre, les japonais ont du demander à des acteurs du monde entier, (vu qu'un japonais à difficilement, les cheveux blonds, roux ou les yeux bleus…) de venir les aider pour recréer le jeu.

Meilleure entré en matière que vous voulez? Oki. Tales of symphonia est un merveilleux jeu gamecube! Mais c'est nous voici dans un univers parallèle où les dessins animés, les jeux vidéo et les mangas existent pour de vrai de vrai. Alors, quand des gens comme Yakoho Mitsumi (nom tout à fait imaginaire) crée un super jeu comme TOS (tales of symphonia) on dit qu'il fait un film. Kratos, Lloyd, Colette, Sheena et Zelos, sont donc, des acteurs qui ont pris le rôle de leur personnage. Ici vous aurez le droit de connaître la vérité que les réalisateurs nous cache, puisque nous verrons nos acteurs favoris ( qui porteront les mêmes noms que les perso qu'ils incarnent pour éviter toute confusion) lors du tournage et en dehors du tournage.

En résumé on peut appeler ce document et ceux qui le suivront, les coulisses de tournage de Tales of symphonia.

Il est entendu que le premier jeu est terminé et vendu partout en milliers d'exemplaires, qu'il y a des dizaines de millions de fan qui se sont approprié de force les perso de l'histoire du premier film pour en faire un deuxième dans ce qu'on appelle communément, un fanfic.

Maintenant vous savez ce que sera et ce qu'est cette fic. Alors, qu'attends-je pour commencer? Mais vous savez même pas qui je suis!

Radiclement : Adolescente absolument dingue, maniaque de manga, d'anime tel que Beyblade ou Saint-Seiya, (désoler pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est quoi…) et de jeux vidéo. Genre, sonic the hedgehog, link/windwaker, the legend of zelda, tales of symphonia (sinon je serais pas ici), pokemon colosseum (parce qu'en pokémon, cé ce qui se fait de mieux), Soul calibur II, parce que j'ai jamais pu toucher ni au premier ni au dernier qu'ils ont fait.

Passé mes passions, décrivons maintenant ma vie. Étudiante qui passe ses frustrations sur des perso ne lui appartenant pas, j'essaie de conjugué le théâtre, le dessin, l'écriture, la lecture, les fanfics, la chimie, la physique, l'histoire et les maths avec mes cours de français, mon travail à mi-temps, mon petit frère et ma famille. En un mot, je suis toujours chargé de travail! Alors, pourquoi ne pas s'écraser sous la charge et en faire encore plus? En tant que folle dingue de premier plan, je tiens à mon compte et sous le même pseudo, 13 histoires différentes, que j'essaie désespérement d'entretenir en même temps. Ce n,est pas chose facile, mais j'ai remis les choses dans leur bonne perspective, bientôt, je m,achète un ordi portable et je me branche au net dessus!

Assez parler de moi, à moins que vous voulez ma taille, mon poids, ma description physique complète, ainsi que mon vrai nom, ma véritable adresse, mon numéro de téléphone et mon adresse e-mail… Désoler, ces informations sont innaccessibles, même pour moi.

Alors, maintenant on passe au chose sérieuse!

Tales of symphonia!

Ce chapitre ne comportera que la présentation de la fic et celle des personnages la meublant.

Titre : Tales of symphonia 2 (original non?)

Thème : la vie privée des perso, leur doutes, leur angoisses et le tournage du second volet du jeu (ben le deuxième film quoi)

Auteure : Radiclement, nouvelle arrivée dans cette section du site, qui s'est finalement décidé à mettre quelque chose sur Tales of symphonia…

Style : bah, je suis pas quelqu'un de constant, alors le style ne sera pas constant

Longueur : encore indéterminé, mais je compte ne jamais m,arrêter, tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé une fin digne de ce nom.

Langue : français, sinon vous ne m'auriez pas trouvé ici, logique non?

Traduction : Je traduirais en anglais si je manque de succès ou si j,en ai beaucoup, mais ça risque de prendre du temps…

Longueur des chaps : variables, comme la durée de temps séparant les update.

But de cette fic : vous faire rire, pleurer, et vous donnez peut-être aussi parfois l'envie de me tuer.

Y aura-t-il une fin? Oui, j'ignore juste si je serais rendu à 90 ans quand je la ferais!

Perso :

Kratos Aurion: La grande question ici, c'est si Kratos est bel et bien le père de Lloyd, parce que certains sites disent qu'il a 28 ans, et que son fils en a 17… Première chose, Lloyd a l'air d'être beaucoup plus jeune que 17 ans. Second truc, peu importe les capacités cachées de Kratos, il serait vraiment surprenant qu'il ait eu un enfant à 11 ans. Ça expliquerait bien pourquoi le petit à été abandonné, mais pas le reste… Soupire…

Alors disons que Kratos est bel et bien le père légitime de Lloyd, mais que le jeune est moins âgée que 17 ans. Disons, 14-15 ans. C'est déjà presque moins pire de penser que le grand roux aurait eu son petit à 13 ou 14 ans… Presque hein? Je l'ai bien dit. Mais bah

Alors, Kratos vit avec Lloyd dans son appart et essaie désespérement de ne pas rattraper le temps perdu avec son gamin, contrariant tous les efforts de Lloyd pour le faire. Il demeure froid, austère, dominateur et contrôlateur (si ça se dit)…

Regal Bryant

Notre ex prisonnier national garde toujours ses origines, ses sentiments, ses idées, ses impressions et en résumé tout ce qu'on pourrait vouloir savoir sur lui, secret. Genre, secret défense gardé par les Étas-Unis, par rapport au coffre contenant le trésor nationale. Et vive l'argent! Mais, disons juste qu'il n'a pas ce mode de pensée là, il est plus ouvert que ça. Quand même il ne l'est pas beaucoup. Et comme les scénaristes ont décidé de se lancer dans la formation de couple amoureux, ce sera pas facile pour lui de tenir son rôle. Même s'il est pareil dans le jeu que dans la vraie vie…

Lloyd Irving

Notre héros international! Le pauvre garçon qui doit protéger une Colette débile dans leur film, mais intelligente et froide dans la vraie vie. Le pire, c'est que Lloyd l'aime bien la petite blonde, mais elle, elle le déteste cordialement, à cause de toutes les bonnes valeurs qu'il entretient et défend, dans le film, comme dans la vraie vie. Donc, c'est un brave garçon, il est adorable et vous allez l'aimer dans ce qui va suivre.

Rain Sage

Intello complexée par cette quête qu'elle s'est donné d'éduquer tout ceux qui l'entourent, elle a donc prit le malin plaisir d'apprendre des trucs à tout les membres de l'équipe de tales of symphonia. Au grand déplaisir de Kratos surtout. Dans le monde normal, même en tournage, ils sont tout les deux comme chien et chat. Elle est toujours aussi exigeante avec son petit frère, celui-ci, d'ailleurs, n'en mène pas large.

Genis Sage

Genis est le meilleur ami de Lloyd, et c'est vrai partout. Il est petit, mignon, trop chou! Et gourmand en plus de ça! À part tout ça, c'est une véritable peste quand il s'y met, et même quand il ne veut pas, il peut créer des problèmes. Vous verrez bien.

Colette Brunel

Blonde, grande, à l'air innocente dans ses films, elle cache bien son jeu. C'est une monstrueuse peste. Elle déteste Lloyd, Kratos et a plutôt un penchant pour notre muet de service (alias, Regal) Elle est méchante, snob et égoïste. Souvent Sheena doit se forcer pour ne pas l'étrangler…

Sheena **Fujibayashi**

Notre assassin préféré est là bien sûr. Avec ses poses sexy et son linge qui l'est encore plus. Elle est malgré cela bien plus gentille que Colette et la coqueluche du groupe qui s'attira la sympathie de tous les garçons. Sauf peut-être de Kratos, notre rabat joie…

Presea Combatir

Cette petite guerrière a toujours le sourire. Elle est jolie, mignonne, cache ses sentiments la plupart du temps sur la scène, mais les découvre dès qu'elle sort du plateau de tournage… Il faut voir les crises qu'elle peut taper avec ses caprices de star, elle se montrera parfois presque pire que Colette.

Zelos Wilder

Le beau et insouciant Zelos est ici follement amoureux d'une des filles du groupe. Il est malgré cela un grand coureur, tant que son amour se verra éhontément bafoué. Pour le reste, il est aussi gentil et folâtre que dans le jeu…

Fin de la description des perso, vous verrez à quoi ressemble mon histoire si vous poster des reviews, alors j'updaterais sinon…


	2. Le nouveau projet

**Off** : Je favorisais pas Sheena, c'est juste qu'il m'est impossible d'écrire son nom de famille de mémoire, alors j,ai fait copier-coller et sur le site où je l'ai pris, il était en gras… Nouveau truc sur moi, je suis paresseuse. Tu étais intriguée par mon gros résumé? Tu vas être servi, j'ai fait 7 pages de textes! Quant à Anna, je te demande d'excuser mon ignorance, mais c'est qui? (Je connais que les perso principales, Mithos et les autres de l'équipe quoi, vu que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire le jeu au complet. Jamais pu l'acheter. J'ai pas trop l'air brillante n'est-ce pas?)

Chapitre 1- Le nouveau projet

Lloyd marchait de long en large dans sa chambre. Entre ses paires d'épées accrochées au mur, ses différentes tenues de combats dans la garde-robe, l'armoire pleine de son linge de tout les jours qu'il ne portait qu'un jour sur sept, son lit à la douillette bleu et le bureau de travail surchargé comme d'habitude, il essayait de remettre quelques petits trucs au clair. Lui et les autres personnages principaux de Tales of symphonia avaient été forcé de s'installer dans le même bloc appartement. Genis vivait à l'étage en dessous avec sa grande sœur, Colette, Presea et Sheena se partageait l'appartement voisin du sien et Regal vivait en coloc avec Zelos, au-dessus.

Kratos lui? En tant que père génétique de Lloyd, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. L'adolescent vivait donc avec le mercenaire du film, qui dans la vraie vie ne gardait qu'un métier, acteur et entraîneur. (Pardon, ça fait deux.) Lloyd aurait aimé éclaircir des choses entre son père et lui. Du genre, pourquoi l'avait-il balancé dans le néant, était-il revenu dans sa vie pour le faire passer du stade d'orphelin à celui de superstars dans un film digne du phénomène Star Wars? Pourquoi, même s'ils habitaient maintenant ensemble ne pouvaient-ils pas vivre comme un père et son fils?

L'adulte gardait une distance toujours calculée avec lui, comme s'il craignait de s'attacher à son enfant. Leur attachement n'aurait-il pas du être inconditionnel? Non. Lloyd, bien qu'il s'en veuille, ne ressentait pas cet amour qu'ont les enfants pour leurs parents. Il l'avait connu trop tard et n'oublierait jamais les années perdues. Et le fait que son géniteur n'essaie même pas de rattraper ces années.

-Hé, t'es debout ou pas? Lança la voix de l'adulte de l'autre coté de la cloison.

-Oui, je suis debout! Répondit Lloyd.

-Alors viens déjeuner, et plus vite que ça!

De telles discussions, criées d'un bord à l'autre de l'appartement, n'étaient pas rares et faisaient même parties intégrante du quotidien des deux jeunes hommes. L'adolescent sortit de sa chambre, en traînant les pieds, encore un peu engourdi de sommeil. Il avait fait un cauchemar affreux l'ayant empêché de dormir pendant les deux dernières heures de la nuit. D'ailleurs, Kratos le savait, puisque son fils avait crié dans son sommeil. Mais l'adulte n'avait rien fait. Il n'était même pas venu le voir. Il l'avait laissé se réconforter seul, pour d'obscures raisons.

Lloyd, de par son orgueil, trouva là l'un des seuls points dont il ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur dans leur cohabitation.

Kratos l'attendait, appuyé contre un mur, cirant son épée. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'apprendre le maniement des armes pour faire le film de TOS, il avait déjà toute l'expertise nécessaire. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul de ses talents. Sur la table de la cuisine, un déjeuner digne de ce nom l'attendait, bien plus invitant que son père. Le jeune garçon prit place à table, en essayant de ne pas lancer un regard vers l'homme aux cheveux roux. Il aurait voulu se draper de la même indifférence que lui, pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait face à son silence quasi continuel, mais une telle chose lui était impossible.

-Merci pour le repas, fit-il avant de se lancer à l'attaque de son petit déjeuner.

Kratos ne répondit pas, il était rendu habitué aux marques de reconnaissance de l'adolescent, bien qu'elles semblent ne lui faire ni chaud, ni froid, ni…rien. Il se contenta donc d'astiquer avec attention son arme.

-Dis, c'est pas censé être les types du chose de tournage qui font ça?

-On ne laisse pas des armes entre les mains d'amateur, c'est dangereux. Je préfère m'en occuper moi-même.

-Ouais, soupira Lloyd en grimaçant, j'imagine que tu essaies encore de me faire passer un message?

-Non, je te dis ce qu'il en est. Si tu peux en tirer un message, tant mieux pour toi.

Lloyd reporta son attention sur ses crêpes et ses pommes de terre. Indéniablement, son père savait cuisiné. Il faisait toujours les déjeuners et les soupers chez eux. Sauf lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Il laissait un plat à réchauffer au jeune homme. De ce coté, il faisait preuve d'attention, puisqu'il n'oubliait jamais de nourrir son fils. Mais c'était peut-être bien la seule attention qu'il lui manifeste, de près ou de loin.

Un silence pesant s'installa, pesant autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Mal à l'aise, Lloyd se tortillait sur sa chaise, en essayant de ne rien laisser voir. Mais Kratos n'était pas dupe. Il décida de se montrer un peu plus compréhensif que d'habitude.

-Tu as mal dormi cette nuit, n'est-ce pas?

-…Euh, oui, je… J'ai fait un cauchemar, répondit l'adolescent d'une voix qui masquait mal sa surprise.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Euh, (la conversation était si bien partit, autant la continuer un peu) toi, tu as bien dormi?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-C'était quoi ce mauvais rêve? Tu as encore imaginé que Colette voulait te tuer?

Lloyd ne rit pas. Son père détournait la conversation et il préférait ne pas tomber dans son piège. Il n'aimait pas quand l'adulte se moquait de lui.

-Non. Je pense que j'ai vu… ma mère.

L'épée de Kratos lui glissa des mains et tomba au sol, dans un grand bruit qui réveilla tout ceux qui dormaient encore dans les appartements les entourant. C'était bien une des première fois que Lloyd parvenait à le surprendre. Le mercenaire essaya de se reprendre, mais quand il eut repris l'épée et se redressa, ses yeux bruns étaient beaucoup plus grands que d'habitude.

-Je te demande pardon?

-J'ai dit que je croyais avoir vu ma mère, répéta Lloyd, à la fois amusé et surpris par la réaction de son père. Y'a un problème à ça?

-Non, non. Mais…Il s'interrompit avec un soupir. Son regard devint lointain. Ses mains se resserraient bien trop sur son arme, lui blanchissant les jointures. Le regard qu'il échangea avec son fils fut plein de question et de souffrance. Des questions et des souffrances qui venaient d'un côté comme de l'autre. Tu ne l'as jamais vu, comment peux-tu savoir que c'était ta mère? Finit par demander l'adulte.

-Je ne sais pas. J'aurais cru que tu aurais pu me le dire. Si tu me disais à quoi elle ressemblait et …

-Ça ne changerait rien.

Avant d'ajouter un mot de plus, l'homme se détourna et pris la direction de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta, sans se retourner, devant la porte entrouverte, juste avant de rentrer, pour dire :

-Fini de manger, tu as une grosse journée devant toi.

Le garçon resta abasourdi, devant son assiette vide et la dernière réplique de son père. C'était ce genre de chose qui le lui rendait encore plus étrange et mystérieux. Pourquoi tous ces secrets? Tous ses silences? Et dans leur yeux, tant de souffrance… Pourquoi? Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'arrivait plus à être le Lloyd enjoué d'autrefois?

À coté d'eux, pas trop loin, genre avec Sheena, Colette et Presea.

-Sors de cette salle de bain, c'est mon tour! Vociféra Presea en tambourinant la porte de ses petits points.

Sheena, paraissant dans son lit, cacha sa tête sous son oreiller découragée. Ça faisait 55 minutes que leur « charmante » colocataire s'était emparée de la salle de bain. Un nuage de vapeur apparu dans la pièce quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

-Quoi encore? On peut pas prendre une douche tranquille!

-Mais bon sang, ça fait 20 minutes que j'ai envie! Répliqua la petite fille aux cheveux roses avant de s'élancer dans les toilettes et de refermer la porte derrière elle, enfermant Colette à l'extérieur.

La blonde pesta contre le manque de savoir vivre des enfants, puis, passant une main dans ses cheveux qui, étrangement, étaient secs, passa un acide commentaire sur le manque de courtoisie de son autre colocataire.

-Comment ça j'aurais pu faire le déjeuner! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit tout faire? S'emporta Sheena.

-Je peux te faire remarquer que dans le film, c'est moi l'héroïne qu'on vient sauver et non toi.

-Peut-être bien, mais dans le film, t'es qu'une conarde qui plante partout où elle mets les pieds qui ne sait même pas se battre!

-Oh, tu dis que je ne sais pas me battre? Se hérissa Colette, plissant ses yeux bleus.

-T'es p'tre jolie, mais c'est la seule raison pour laquelle ils t'ont pris dans ce film. Et oui, je dis que tu ne sais pas te battre, répondit Sheena, du tac au tac.

-Alors tu vas comprendre ta douleur!

Puis, sans le moindre avertissement supplémentaire, Colette se jeta sur le jeune femme aux cheveux noirs pour se battre.

Quand Presea sortit de la salle de bain, ses besoins essentiels comblés, les deux jeunes filles étaient entremêlées l'une avec l'autre, dans un terrible combat de lutte et hurlaient les pires vacheries qui existent.

-Elles commencent tôt ce matin, soupira la petite en jetant un regard à l'horloge qui n'indiquait que 8 heure.

Pendant ce temps.

-Genis, tu ne sais pas quoi?

-Mpfgfqfmfhupoi?

-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine! Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que les réalisateurs ont décidé de faire un autre film. On va reprendre du service.

-Bof, j'ai pas hâte de voir le scénario.

-Pourquoi?

-Imagine toi qu'ils nous ont permis d'écrire des bouts de films, des ratés et des scènes inédites. Pour mieux vendre le DVD quand il sortira.

-Mais je savais pas ça moi! Alors j'en écrirais pas, c'est ce que ça veut dire?

-Ils devaient avoir peur de ce que tu aurais pu inventer…

Le regard assassin qu'il reçut lui fit comprendre qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure…

À suivre


	3. Réunion générale

Réunion générale

Ah non, cé pas vrai, je veux pas, laisser moi tranquille. Maman, dis leur de me laisser tranquille. Je demande pas la fin du monde pourtant. Oh par pitié, je veux pas, non, je veux pas…

Regal contempla avec un petit sourire en coin Zelos, qui devait affronter la lumière du soleil de bon matin.

-Zelos? Tu devrais sortir de sous la couette, suggéra Regal en préparant du café dans la cuisine de l'appartement.

Le rouquin gémit dans son oreiller avant de murmurer quelques jurons incompréhensibles. Puis il se redressa dans son lit, échevelé comme si sa tête avait servi de balai pendant la nuit.

-Maman, veux dormir, laisse-moi tranquille, j'irais pas à l'école, j'ai fait mes devoirs hier soir, pesta-il.

Regal secoua la tête, découragé mais surtout amusé. Il s'empara d'une tasse de café et s'approcha du lit de son colocataire.

-Peux dormir? Demanda ce dernier, d'une voix toute alourdie de sommeil.

-Tu as froid?

-Oui!

Il suffit d'un mouvement pour ramener le l'endormi au monde des vivants. Il sauta en bas du lit, en proie à d'atroces souffrances.

-Argh! Pourquoi tu m'as balancé ce (bip!) de (bip!) de café (bip!) en pleine tronche, qu'est-ce que je t'avais fait à toi espèce de BIP!

-Il faut juste que tu te lèves, et pour ça y'a pas trois solutions.

-Ah non? T'en a pas un plus douce que ça, tempêta Zelos en tâtant doucement son visage brûlé par le café chaud.

-À part traîner Sheena jusque ici quand elle sort de sa douche, je vois pas.

-TU ferais pas ça!

-Non, mais ça marcherait. Allez, viens, les producteurs veulent nous voir.

Zelos s'arrêta de sauter partout comme un gamin souffrant d'une crise d'hyper tension (pas comme les vieux, mais dans le genre de ceux qui ont besoin de rythalin expresso où ils vont détruire la planète entière à force de courir partout en jouant aux cowboys et aux indiens) pour regarder le géant à coté de lui avec des yeux ronds.

-C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant! S'étonna le roux.

-Ouais, mais c,est parce que pour une fois, tu dormais trop pour faire la conversation à toi tout seul.

-Non, ne me dit pas que tu vas recommencer à parler par signe maintenant que je suis debout?

Regal lui fit signe de se préparer puis de le suivre hors de l'appart, sans plus rien dire. Zelos soupira. Ça recommençait.

-J'ai dit que je n'avais pas à tout faire ici, ce n'est pas à moi de faire le déjeuner!

-Ouais, mais ce n'est pas non plus à moi. On peut faire des échanges de tâches, mais il n'est pas question… ouch!

Colette venait de mordre le poignet de Sheena jusqu'au sang, arrêtant net la bagarre qui l'opposait à la jeune fille.

Presea leva les yeux du programme télé qu,elle regardait (qui est, soit dit en passant, card captor sakura ou pour les anglophobes, sakura chasseuse de cartes…) pour soupirer son agacement avant de retourner son attention vers la télévision.

-Toi, tu pourrais nous aider au lieu de te gaver d'anime japonaise! S'emporta Sheena et serrant son poignet gauche (le blessé) aussi fort que possible pour arrêter l'effusion de sang.

-Ta gueule, Shaolan va enfin dire à Sakura qu'il l'aime et elle va lui fabriquer un ourson en peluche!

Sheena allait lancé une dizaine de juron à la petite fille aux cheveux roses, sur le point d'entrer dans une colère. Elle aurait surtout voulu lui dire qu'elle se fichait bien de ce que ce Shaolan débile allait pouvoir inventer pour avouer son amour à une gamine encore plus stupide que Colette, alors que ça faisait au moins 3 séries qu'il restait silencieux sur ses sentiments et que l'autre cruche se croyait amoureuse d'un gay qui, lui, préférait le frère de la petite folle. Quelle histoire à la c…

-Oh! C'est mon épisode préféré! S'exclama Colette avant de s'asseoir devant le téléviseur, complètement calmée.

-ORAGHH! Vous m'énervez à la fin avec vos émissions et vos films et vos histoires à l'eau de rose débile!

-Ça n'a rien de débile, il n'y a que les incultes et les gens dépourvus d'intelligence qui n'aiment pas ces histoires! Répliqua Colette.

Sheena préféra ne rien répliqué et sortit de la pièce en râlant pour aller se faire un pansement puis ensuite, préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Oh, ce qu'il est mignon! Soupira Presea en tapant dans ses mains quand Shaolan réussi à faire la grande annonce.

Un bruit de gifle retentissante vint couper les applaudissements de la petite actrice, expliqué ensuite par les paroles rageuses de Colette.

-Tais-toi, imbécile, tu vas m'empêcher d'entendre la meilleure partie.

-T'es méchante! Cria Presea avant de se réfugier dans la cuisine, avec Sheena.

Cette dernière soupira. Puis elle regarda tour à tour la petite fille à côté d'elle et le plat de fruit de mer qu'elle préparait pour la « star » de TOS(tales of symphonia) « Disons que la star est notre blonde préféré et non Lloyd pour l'occasion, oki? » Presea plissa ses yeux bleus et eut un sourire diabolique. La Japonaise acquiesça à sa question tout en reprenant la cuillère de préparation. Son visage était un masque d'innocence bien fragile tout à coup.

-Presea, va me chercher des épices. Les meilleures épices que tu peux trouver dans notre logement, demanda-t-elle tout bas, pendant que Colette rageait contre les bandes annonces qui venaient de lui couper son émission chérie.

La petite fille obéit, prête à tout pour se venger. Les deux complices échangèrent un sourire malfaisant avant de se mettre à l'action.

-Rain? Demanda un petit Genis très hésitant.

-Quoi? Explosa sa sœur. Étant intensément concentré, elle n,avait aucune envie d'être interrompue dans son travail.

-Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on pourrait…est-ce que… On devrait pas aller …

-Arrête de balbutier comme ça, j'ai pas encore décidé de te frapper pour l'instant.

-Ouf! Est-ce qu'on devrait pas aller au centre de production parler avec le réalisateur et les autres de ce que va être le film? Vu qu'on n'en sait pas grand-chose…

-Mais bien sûr, laisse-moi juste finir d'écrire ce scénario… Puis on va chercher les autres.

Genis essaya de voir ce qu'elle écrivait, mais la jeune femme l'empêcha de sauter assez haut pour pouvoir lire les feuilles de papier sur son bureau de travail d'une pichenette. Avec un sourire, elle lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

-Ce n'est pas une scène avec moi que tu écris, n'est-ce pas?

-Mais non, mais non, c'est une scène avec Presea et… quelqu'un d'autre.

Le sourire mystérieux de sa sœur aînée n'encouragea nullement le petit garçon qui décida d'aller prévenir les autres membres de leur logement qu'ils avaient décidé d'aller voir le réalisateur du second film de TOS.

Lloyd révisa une dernière fois les notions de son contrôle de math avec un soupir de résignation. Il savait bien que peu importe le temps qu'il y mettrait, il n'y arriverait pas. Il n'avait aucune chance d'arriver à remonter sa note suffisamment pour passer la prochaine étape scolaire. À moins d'avoir 100 pourcent, dieu savait qu'une telle chose n'était même pas possible en rêve, il allait encore devoir redoubler. Et on recommence à tout réapprendre du début.

-C'est pas facile d'être acteur à 15 ans…

Le silence dans la maison fut sa seule réponse. Alors il tenta de se plonger de nouveau dans ses devoirs. Mais les études ne rentraient pas, malgré tous les efforts qu'il se forçait à mettre.

Relevant la tête de ses cahiers, l'adolescent pu voir ses deux épées fixées au mur. Il essaya vainement de résister, mais la tentation fut la plus forte. Il abandonna ses devoirs pour s'entraîner avec ses lames dans la cuisine. Le second film promettait d'être plein d'action et il ne devait surtout pas perdre la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cri que poussa Colette quand sa gorge enflammée lui réclama de l'eau au plus vite, suite à une trop forte dose de tabasco, de sauce piquante et d'épices assez puissantes…fit faire à Lloyd un faux mouvement. Sa main droite partie dans un sens, la gauche dans l'autre et ses deux sabres se plantèrent chacun dans un mur, alors qu'il les avait lâché sous le coup de la surprise. Presea poussa un cri en manquant se faire transpercé par l'une des épées et un grognement de colère retentit de la chambre de Kratos.

-Lloyd Irving, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu t'entraînes avec tes épées dans la maison, ce ne sont pas des jouets! C'est dangereux! Non, mais est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, je ne te donne tout ces conseils seulement pour t'ennuyer, le sermonna l'adulte en sortant de sa chambre pour venir arracher le sabre qui en avait transpercé le mur.

-Euh, j'ai pas fait exprès, c'est Colette qui a…

-Ouais c'est ça, Colette a crié et comme par magie, tes sabres ont volés dans tes mains pour aller ensuite se planter dans les murs!

-Argh, tu m'énerves quand tu fais semblant de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu peux pas arrêter de faire le père poule seulement quand je fais quelque chose d'un peu dangereux.

-Ce n'était pas rien qu'un peu dangereux, c'était fou et insensé. Imagine que ce sabre est transpercé une des filles de l'autre côté!

-Bah, Colette, ça aurait pas été si grave, souffla le jeune garçon avec un faux sourire en coin.

Kratos secoua la tête en retirant l'autre épée de l'autre mur, son geste vite suivi par de nouveau cri de Presea.

L'épée est vivante, elle est vivante Sheena, elle va revenir pour me…

-La ferme, Presea, répliqua Sheena d'un ton très en colère.

Kratos se retourna vers son fils, tenant ses deux armes dans ses poings serrés.

-Je ne suis pas un père poule.

-Non je sais, tu ne t'inquiétais même pas pour moi, mais pour les trois autres de l'autre côté.

L'adulte releva la tête, étonné par le ton de l'adolescent.

-Mais c'est faux, voyons.

-Ah oui. Tu dis que c'est dangereux, seulement ce n'est pas dangereux pour moi, c'est dangereux pour les gens autour de moi.

-Tu n'es plus un enfant, tu sais manier une épée de façon à ne pas te blesser, mais tu n'as pas encore assez d'expérience pour comprendre que même si on a le parfait contrôle sur son arme dans un instant de pure concentration il suffit d'une seconde d'inattention pour que tu blesses n'importe qui. Toi y comprit.

-Mais tu t'en fiches. Là, t'es en colère parce que tu vas devoir rembourser ce mur.

Kratos secoua la tête et planta les deux épées dans le sol, mais pas trop fort hein? Y'a quand même des colocataire en dessous…

-T'as fini de sous-entendre que je me fiche de toi? Tu penses franchement que le matériel est la seule raison qui me permet de m'intéresser à toi?

-C'est bien pour de l'argent que t'es venu me trouver dans l'orphelinat non? Et c'est parce que ça coûte trop cher de le faire changer que tu refuses de me faire porter le même nom que toi. C'est ça hein?

-Quoi! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu veux que je joues à la nounou avec toi?

-Nah, c'est trop tard pour ça. Mais au moins, que tu t'excuses pour avoir perdu tout le temps qu'on aurait pu passé ensemble, ça serait bien. Tu pourrais te rattraper en m'aidant à faire mes maths.

-Dans ton examen je ne serais pas à côté de toi pour te dire quoi faire, à quoi ça servirait que je t'aide! Tu dois pouvoir y arriver tout seul.

-Mais c'est que tu ne comprends rien à rien! C'est toi qui m'écoutes pas quand je te parle!

Sur ses mots, Lloyd lui tourna le dos et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il en avait plus qu'assez de se battre avec son père pour savoir comment vivre avec lui. De toute façon, ça ne changeait rien.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte. Kratos se contenta de crier.

-Genis, c'est pas le moment, reviens plus tard!

Il allait devoir régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute…


	4. Les prémices du film et les couples

Dans les coulisses de Tales of Symphonia - Chapitre 3 Grande réunion pour le film TOS 2- Le retour d'Aurion Alors que Lloyd et Kratos essayait tant bien que mal de mettre de côté leur conflit familial, Colette passait tout un savon à Sheena et Presea suppliait le ciel pour qu'une autre épée vivante ne lui tombe pas dessus. Zélos se plaignait des brûlures faites à son magnifique visage, qui pourrait souffrir de dommages irréversibles. Régal songeait avec un brin de jouissance que ces dommages irréversibles ne seraient certainement pas une perte totale pour lui s'ils s'avéraient réellement irréversibles. Rain songeait à la dernière fouille archéologique qu'on lui avait permise de faire, ce qui remontait bien à des siècles. Génis s'efforçait de son côté à demeurer insensible au charme d'une petite Presea terrorisée qui se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à sa veste. Chacun avait enfilé leur costume, tenue appropriée pour faire face au producteur. Bref, tout ce petit monde n'était pas très présentable. Mais le réalisateur n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Lui et Yuan attendaient déjà leurs acteurs principaux avec impatience. Le réalisateur se trouve être Mithos Yggdrasil, et oui, le seul et l'unique! (Il est bo!) 

-Enfin, c'est qu'il vous en fallut du temps, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez?! S'énerva le beau blond en voyant toute la bande enfin arrivé sur le plateau de tournage.

-Ça ne fait que deux jours qu'on est au courant pour le deuxième film! Répliqua Génis pour se défendre.

Yuan fronça ses sourcils bleus en voyant Presea accroché au cou du petit garçon, mais ne passa aucun commentaire. Il était plutôt intéressé de parler à Kratos. Il y avait fort longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

-Dis-donc Aurion, tu fais quoi de tes journées pour tout le temps être occupé…? Même pas le temps de passer un coup de fil?

Kratos se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule et se dirigea vers les loges, pour aller vérifier deux ou trois trucs.

-Mince, c'est qu'il n'a pas changé. Par trop de problèmes avec ton père, Lloyd?

-Ne m'en parles pas, répondit l'adolescent.

Zélos, de son côté, fouillait les alentours du regard, l'air à la fois insouciant et inquiet. Il ne se plaignait plus de la brûlure imposée à son visage magnifique. Il pensait plutôt à quelque chose de plus important. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa petite sœur…

-Tu cherches Seles, pas vrai? Elle se prépare pour la première scène du film. Tu vas voir, c'est avec toi qu'on commence mon vieux, sourit Mithos Yggdrasil.

-Mais je n'en attendais pas moins, je suis quand même le grand Zélos Wilder! Si on ne s'était pas occupé de moi dès le début, mes petites chéries auraient été tristes.

Trois maquilleuses accoururent à ce moment pour escorter le rouquin jusqu'à sa loge. C'était les trois filles jouant le rôle de ses plus ferventes admiratrices. Et disons que leur rôle était fait sur mesure.

-Maître Zélos, s'écrièrent-elles avec joie et émerveillement.

Sheena soupira, découragée. D'ailleurs, tous les autres étaient tout aussi découragés. Zélos sourit de toutes ses dents, qui était superbement blanche et Lloyd fut pris d'une terrible envie de le frapper. Régal y pensa aussi.

-Pas vrai mes petites chéries? Que je vous ai manqué?

-Oh oui! Pérora la blondasse.

-Où étiez-vous maître…

-Ouais, bon, ça va, vous êtes excellentes les filles, mais on a un film à faire, et il n'est pas encore commencé, alors, attendez qu'on vous sonne, coupa Raine d'un seul coup. Et comme elle faisait preuve d'autant d'autorité qu'un major de l'armée, les trois débiles s'enfuirent en courant dans la loge de Zélos, bientôt suivit par ce dernier.

-Voyons, voyons, ma jolie Raine, tu pourrais être plus gentille avec de jeunes filles, fit-il avant de disparaître.

-Mais… mais qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?!

-Sûrement que tu es une vieille sorcière, répliqua Colette, qui n'était pas prête de retrouver son sourire angélique.

Lloyd et elle échangèrent un regard terrible et meurtrier. Genis et Presea se reculèrent un peu dans un coin et Régal demeura silencieux comme une tombe. Sheena était rouge pivoine, parce que Yuan la regardait avec des yeux qui en disaient long et Yggdrasil n'en revenait pas.

-Non, mais, c'est moi le producteur ou on est dans un camp de vacance?!

L'attention générale revint sur le magnifique blond qui étincelait de colère et semblait prêt à faire apparaître des ailes tout aussi magnifiques si ce n'était du fait que le gars des effets spéciaux était en train de s'empiffrer dans un coin.

-Je vous ai fait venir ici en personne pour vous résumer à peu près le film et aussi pour qu'on décide quand commencerait le tournage.

-Quand?! Demanda aussitôt Presea, toute excitée d'avance.

Génis soupira son découragement. Elle était censée avoir 28 ans dans l'histoire, mais en vrai, elle n'avait que 12 ans et était aussi énervée qu'une gamine. Mais quand même, elle était mignonne…

-Après le dîner, répondit Yggdrasil avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde figea net en entendant cela et Kratos, qui venait de ressortir des loges afficha un rictus à la fois frustré et surpris. C'était un peu tôt.

-Si tôt que ça?! S'étonna Lloyd.

-Oui, bien, il y a quelqu'un qui a promis que le film sortirait l'année prochaine, à la même date qu'aujourd'hui, alors, si on ne s'y met pas tout de suite…

Tout en parlant, Yggdrasil foudroyait Yuan du regard et tout un chacun compris ce que cela signifiait. C'était lui qui avait…

-Ouais, ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté ensemble, remarqua acerbement Kratos en restant en retrait, près des loges.

-Oh, on s'en fout, coupa Colette. On sera augmenté parce que vous nous faites travailler sous pression et ça s'arrête là.

Sheena secoua la tête. Décidément, cette fille ne changerait jamais. Pas moyen de la garder calme plus de quelques minutes, elle devait toujours faire son intéressante.

-Ouais, bon, on verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant, ce qui compte, c'est de savoir grosso modo ce qui vous attend dans le film, non?

-Oui, oui, je veux savoir, s'écria Presea en tapant dans ses mains avec joie. Régal laissa un mince sourire apparaître sur son visage.

-Attendez-moi avant de tout raconter, s'écria Zélos, qui sortit des loges, sous les cris de protestations de ses fans.

Une fois que tout le monde fut réuni devant Yggdrasil, tout le monde n'incluant que les neuf héros principaux de l'histoire et Yuan (ce n'est pas de la discrimination envers les demi-elfes, ce n'est pas un des héros principales… désoler pour ses fans), ils purent s'expliquer…

-Pour résumé, le film comportera un peu plus de sous-entendu amoureux. Ça marche à tous les coups… Rien de trop sérieux, quand même, parce qu'on respecte les limites de nos acteurs et que les fans du phénomène n'ont pas encore assez vieilli et qu'il y a de très jeunes enfants (12 ans) qui nous envoies des lettres tous les jours…

Si on passe par-dessus le discours emmerdant de Mithos, on peut résumer que la base du film s'arrêtait sur quatre évènements principaux qu'ils déchireraient d'un grand nombre de péripéties… Un récapitulatif de ce qui a vraiment changé dans le monde de tales of symphonia et bien sûr, ce que vivent quotidiennement nos 8 héros favoris, Kratos se trouvant sur une autre planète… Le retour de Kratos, qui ne serait pas sans douleur. Mais qui ferait la joie de toutes ses fans… La révélation d'un nouveau danger pour le monde, où Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Sheena, Régal, Presea et Zélos devraient intervenir. Avec l'aide de Kratos, comme d'habitude. Et finalement, le changement définitif de leur univers. La vraie de vraie finale qui ne laisserait pas de place à l'imagination.

Et les couples qu'avaient délimités Mithos étaient quelque peu effrayants. D'abord, celui que tout le monde connaissait : Colette et Lloyd.

Notre psychanalyste va se faire une joie de vous expliquer, à tous et à toutes, en quoi ce couple est quelque peu effrayant.

On parle de Colette! Vous vous rappelez que c'est une dingue? Elle déteste tout le monde sur le plateau et Lloyd doit faire des efforts surhumains pour la supporter. Alors comment pourraient-ils encore se regarder en donnant l'impression de s'aimer comme deux âmes sœurs alors qu'elle prendrait la première occasion possible pour lui cracher son venin à la figure?

-Comment? Je vais encore devoir me taper cette plaie? Mais il est minable enfin! S'énerva la 'charmante' jeune fille.

-Ouais, ben, elle est p'tre mignonne, mais même moi, j'en veux pas, déclara Zélos en croisant les bras.

Sheena se frappa le front de la paume, honteuse d'être assise à côté. Pas qu'elle est vraiment eut le choix. Régal allait s'asseoir là quand le rouquin était arrivé en courant dont ne sait où. Enfin, de sa loge, ouais, on sait bien…

Le second couple, ce serait Presea et Régal. Ce qui est réellement terrifiant quand on sait que Régal a, dans la réalité, deux fois l'âge de cette enfant aux cheveux roses. Mais bon, disons qu'ils prendraient ça comme un amour platonique. Genre, père-fille. Ouais, pourquoi pas. Génis n'était pas certain d'aimer ça.

Un troisième couple s'annonça, plutôt surprenant, Sheena et … Kuchinawa. Zélos faillit en tomber de sa chaise, mais la jeune asiatique s'en révéla charmée. Pas du fait que l'autre idiot a faillit tomber de son siège, mais plutôt du fait qu'elle ne soit pas en couple avec ce crétin là, mais avec son ami de toujours, Kuchinawa. C'était un traître, mais seulement dans le film…

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Raine de réagir, quand Mithos lui dit qu'elle jouerait la femme amoureuse de Kratos, qui de son côté, tiendrait son rôle de rabat-joie qui n'a toujours pas le goût de vivre sa vie. Bref, un superbe soap d'amour à sens unique.

Génis, qui craignait d'être laissé pour compte, puisque toutes les filles avaient déjà été distribuées et étaient de toute façon, beaucoup trop vieilles pour lui, se vit offrir la chance de sa vie pour tomber sur les nerfs de monsieur Wilder. Car, le petit garçon aux cheveux blancs changerait son fusil d'épaule en voyant le bonheur de Presea avec Régal et finirait par s'amouracher de Seles.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça! S'exclama Zélos en se levant de sa place cette fois, parce que s'en était vraiment trop.

-Du calme, voyons Zélos, tu te fâches seulement parce que tu es tout seul dans le film, avoues-le, voulut le faire résonner Raine. Mais elle-même, de son côté, se sentait intimidé à l'idée de devoir intervenir dans le prochain long métrage de façon aussi personnel.

Que va-t-il arriver dans ce film qui commencera dans peu de temps? Zélos sera-t-il réellement laissé seul au monde parmi les couples d'amoureux?


	5. La monstrueuse Colette Brunel

Voici la suite tant attendue! Roulement de tambours! Le dernier anecdote avant qu'on passe à des bouts de film. Oui oui, c'est bien vrai. Premier de mes suites de fics de la journée que je dédis à ma p'tit sœur, qui fête ses quinze ans aujourd'hui, joyeusement, en commençant présentement son premier cours de la journée! Nyark nyark! Et comme j'ai du temps devant moi, car je suis comme les élèves de sixième années d'Harry Potter, j'ai quelques périodes libres, Voilà! Maintenant, je vais aller lui chercher des images et ce soir, je lui ferais un beau beau fond d'écran made in Radkliment!

Bref, bonne fête Flamarion. Puisque j'suis pas pour dire ton nom sur intern… FOFY? Fa va pas? Mmm…t-t honte à moi. Je suis vraiment devenue dingue à force de respirer la nouvelle peinture qu'on a mis sur les murs de ma chambres

Aux lectrices habituelles, nouvelles, anciennes, futures et extra-terrestre, et au mecs qui pourrait éventuellement passé : Merci pour vos reviews. Ça va droit au cœur. Et bon, c'est vrai, je m'étonne des fois, j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur le jeu et mon frère l'a gagné 8 fois et moi je dois encore vaincre Kratos avec Lloyd, mais sinon, j'y suis presque, puisque j'ai fait tout le reste toute seule comme une grande. Jamais demandé de l'aide au spécialiste de jeu vidéo de la famille. Nanana!

Alors, c'est ça, je connais bien l'histoire maintenant, pas mal non, comme nouvelle? Et voilà le nouveau chap, pour votre plus grand plaisir, en espérant que je réussirais à vous faire rire!

Chapitre 4 (cé bien ça, 4?)

Une demi-heure avant le film…ou la monstrueuse Colette Brunel

Assise en solitaire dans un coin de sa loge, la jeune fille était entourée par une trentaine de jeunes femmes, toutes ses coiffeuses, maquilleuses, habilleuses, arrangeuses, et tous les autres trucs se terminant en euses que les producteurs auraient pu trouver pour faire les 104 milles volontés de Colette. Lloyd l'observait depuis sa moitié de la loge, où un couturier recousait à même son modèle les quelques boutons qui étaient tombés de sa tenue rouge. Le jeune homme n'essayait pas de capter le regard de la co-vedette que les foules acclamaient tout autant que lui. Il la prenait en pitié malgré toutes les vacheries qu'elle avait pu lui faire. Après tout.

Elle était entourée de ses trente servantes. Mais elle n'en avait pas une parmi elles qui soit sa véritable amie. Alors que lui et Génis était de vrais amis, dans la vraie vie. Et qu'il réussissait à s'entendre assez bien avec Zélos, malgré tout ses travers. Colette avait l'air seule. Heureuse de l'être, bien sûr, mais seule. Et au fond, la solitude, bien qu'on feigne de la rechercher ne peut que vous ronger de l'intérieur, comme une maladie. Lloyd était sûr qu'aucun être humain sur terre n'était fait pour être seul.

Mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour sortir Colette de sa riche paresse où personne ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. La seule chose à faire, c'était de s'attaquer à son orgueil. Et il ne voyait pas comment la sortir de la solitude en la traitant de tous les noms. Même si l'exercice lui ferait du bien.

-Hé! Tu m'as tiré les cheveux, idiote! Tu ne sais donc pas comment on fait pour coiffer les gens?!

La jeune femme se recroquevilla derrière un char d'excuse et Lloyd sentit sa colère enfler. Elle devrait avoir honte de traiter les gens comme ça. Lui-même…

-Aie!

-Pardon monsieur Irving, je vous avais dit de ne pas bouger, mais je comprends qu'avec l'agitation…, s'excusa prestement le couturier.

-Non, non, ça va voyons. Y'a pas de mal. Je vais me battre contre des dragons, à côté de ça, C'EST QUOI UNE PIQÛRE!

Il avait haussé le ton exprès pour que Colette l'entende. Ce qu'elle fit, non sans se moquer de lui ouvertement.

-Voyons, Lloyd, c'est sûr que pour un mec sauvage et bûcheron comme toi, une malheureuse aiguille ne fasse pas le moindre mal. On te frapperait avec une massue sur la tête que tu ne sentirais rien. Oh, remarque que ce serait peut-être bien parce qu'on ne réussirait pas à trouver ta tête, elle deviendra transparente un de ses jours, à force de ne contenir que du vide.

L'adolescent voulut répliquer, mais comme il avait tressaillit en écoutant ses insultes, il s'était piqué une fois de plus, avant de recevoir les excuses les plus distinguées de son couturier, qui était en fait le maire d'Heimdall, le village des elfes.

-Quant à moi, je suis une jeune fille sensible, à la peau fragile et la moindre douleur peut altérer ma performance. Je dois donc recevoir des soins dignes de moi, qui suis quand même une actrice digne de tous les oscars de la terre, pour être capable de tenir mon rôle face à des rustres comme toi et les autres.

-Je te demande bien pardon! Si tu es si fragile que ça et que la moindre douleur altère ta performance, tu es loin d'être une bonne actrice! Et tu ne vaux tous les oscars du monde que parce que ton personnage dans le scénario est magnifique. Aieuh! Vous pouvez pas faire attention, j'ai même pas bouger…

-Désoler monsieur Irving… Toute mes excuses…

-Ça va, ça va… Où est-ce que j'en étais… ah oui! Je me demande encore comment tu as pu être accepter pour jouer ce rôle!

-Mais attends une seconde Lloyd, je n'en reviens pas. Tu viens de me faire la plus grande surprise de ma vie. Oui, il faut que je l'admette, tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose que je n'avais jamais réalisé!

-Ah oui? S'étonna le jeune héro en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

-Oui, Lloyd. Tu m'as fait réalisé que tu étais un peu moins idiot que je ne le pensais, puisque tu connais la signification du mot altérer!

-Qu..qu qu QUOI?! Mais tu te fiches de moi! Outch!

Alors que la situation allait s'envenimer, si c'était encore possible, puisque Lloyd avait maintenant collectionner une bonne douzaine de piqûres d'aiguille, Mithos Yggdrasill glissa son visage blond et souriant dans la loge que les deux vedettes se partageaient à contrecoeur, avec un sourire en coin, croyant voir autre chose dans leur dispute continuel.

-Serait-ce un idylle qui se déclare entre mes deux plus importants comédiens que je pourrais rapporter à la presse à scandale?

-TA GUEULE TOI! J'étais simplement en train de boucher Lloyd à l'aide de ma répartie le plus affinée! Se vanta Colette avec un regard machiavélique.

Les 30 femmes s'occupant d'elle la poussèrent vers le réalisateur, ne pouvant pas supporter de s'en occuper plus longtemps.

-Elle est prête monsieur, elle est parfaite, dirent-elles toutes d'une même voix, terrifiées à l'idée de devoir faire des retouches et recevoir d'autres insultes. Puisque les censures sont permises et que l'auteure ne s'est pas gênée pour ne pas vous expliquer pourquoi l'un de ses jeunes demoiselles s'est retrouvé sans raison apparente à l'hôpital, et grâce à Lloyd il faut dire, n'a pas péri suite à ses blessures, mais a survécu assez longtemps pour intenter de vaines poursuites judiciaires contre la famille Brunel pour coups et blessures, ainsi que diffamation.

Lloyd se débarrassa de son couturier, de crainte de subir de nouvelles piqûres, pour attraper Colette par les épaules et l'entraîner loin de leur loge, de crainte qu'elle ne blesse quelqu'un d'autre. La blonde suivit le mouvement hors de la loge, parce le producteur avait été rejoint par des gens qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle se devait de charmer. Trois journalistes de la presse à scandale

-Surveille un peu ton langage, mon ange, se contenta de lui chuchoter Mithos en la prenant par les épaules pour éviter qu'elle et Lloyd soient trop en contact et que l'un des deux ne pète une crise. Il y a des journalistes dans quelques coins. Ils ont été invités pour vous rencontrer toute la bande et avoir vos commentaires sur le prochain film.

-Cool, il faut tout de suite se mettre dans la peau du personnage, sourit l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns.

Yggdrasill les conduisit jusqu'à la scène où on filmerait presque tout, et où les attendait déjà tous les autres, sauf Zélos, qui avait dut s'absenter un moment pour remettre ses cheveux en place, après que Sheena l'ait copieusement arrosé d'eau, d'huile et d'insultes pour l'avoir surpris en train de l'observer alors qu'elle se changeait. Notre rouquin avait eut beau dire que c'était un terrible malentendu, la jeune asiatique n'en avait pas cru un mot. La grande question à se poser, c'était où avait-elle bien pu trouver de l'huile et qui, par l'enfer, avait laissé tombé une allumette incandescente sur lui juste à ce moment là?

Mais, avant que le jeune monsieur Wilder ne pense à se lancer dans des poursuites judiciaires lui aussi, ses trois plus grandes admiratrices, alias maquilleuse, coiffeuse et habilleuse (chanceuses oui!) avaient réalisé le miracle de le remettre en état et il vint rejoindre sa place, brillant comme un joyau dans son pantalon blanc et sa veste rose. Il avait tout ce qui allait avec, il va s'en dire. Sinon, les dames journalistes n'auraient pas pu supporter sa vue bien longtemps et la salle aurait été vite inondée par la bave et l'odeur des hormones et… Bon, Zélos est quelqu'un de malsain quand il y a trop de femmes sensibles aux alentours, et soulignons que c'est lui qui a écrit ce dernier paragraphe, dans toute sa grande virilité. (1)

Lloyd et Colette vinrent rejoindre les autres un peu à contrecoeur, puisqu'ils se retrouvèrent au centre du petit groupe, obligé de se coller un peu devant les journalistes…

-Monsieur Irving, comment voyez-vous ce nouveau film qui s'annonce?

-Ça va être géant, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Colette lui chuchota à l'oreille alors :

-Seulement parce que je serais dedans!

-Ta gueule toi, lui répliqua-t-il tout bas.

-Qui sera le nouvel héros de cette histoire?

Génis sautillait sur place pour écarter les autres, il n'avait pas beaucoup grandit et n'était pas très visible.

-Oh, j'en sais rien, j'ai pas encore lu tout le scénario, avoua Lloyd en croisant un bras derrière sa nuque et fermant les yeux, un sourire niais à la figure, dans l'attitude la plus Lloydesque qui soit. Sa déclaration déclencha beaucoup de rire dans la salle.

Des flashs d'appareils étincelaient partout, des clics, des déclics résonnaient dans la salle et Zélos s'en donnait à cœur joie dans les belles poses, tandis que Sheena rougissait devant les sifflements qui lui étaient adressés. Colette avait trouvé sa figure d'idiote et faisait la belle petite poupée qui peut planter à tous les trois pas, répondant aux questions par des : oui, peut-être, certainement, d'une petite voix toute mignonne. Même Lloyd se sentait craquer quand elle jouait son personnage. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier qui elle était vraiment.

-Idiot, ne fais pas exprès pour leur montrer que tu ne sais rien, fit Raine en donnant une tape sur la tête du jeune brun.

D'autres rires suivirent, accompagnés de plusieurs autres clics et déclics d'appareil photo numérique et normal, tous porteurs des incroyables films kodak ou de piles duracell. (pas de pub, mais vive les lapins roses à lunette de soleil!)

Régal, Presea et Kratos demeurèrent muets tout le temps des questions, dignes à leur personnage. Sheena, comme d'habitude, malgré son fort caractère, était plutôt gênée par cette foule d'inconnu et répondait timidement. Génis discuta de façon savante, puisqu'il savait réellement beaucoup de chose. Tout un chacun se montrèrent très crédibles, avec leur costume et leur agissement, rendant parfaitement leur rôle, tout en cachant toutes les intrigues que le film pourrait comporter.

Au bout d'une heure de conférence, les journalistes, caméran et photographes quittèrent les lieux, comblés. Colette se débarrassa aussitôt du bras que Lloyd avait passé autour de sa taille rendu à la moitié de la discussion filmée en direct, pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge d'un homme qui avait bêtement demandé si ça ne la dérangeait pas de passer pour une pauvre idiote dans ses films. L'homme avait été sortie des lieux par des renégats, sous ordres de Yuan (mmm, Yuan…) mais pas avant que la belle blonde réponde avec un sourire que non, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Régal avait aussitôt ajouté que ce qui faisait la beauté de Colette, c'était sa pureté et son innocence. Lloyd aurait bien voulu en faire autant, mais le colosse ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Tout le monde agréa, mais l'adolescent remarqua quelque chose d'un peu troublant.

Tout le temps qu'il garda son bras autour de la taille de sa partenaire de scène, celle-ci demeura tendue comme un arc, comme si elle était sur le point de se fendre en deux. Est-ce qu'elle avait peur de lui ou était-ce seulement par colère qu'elle lui donnait cette impression de répulsion à son contact? Peu importe ce que c'était, Lloyd s'en ressentit profondément blessé. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir en parler à son père, mais quand il put enfin descendre de sur scène, le dernier, puisqu'il était quand même LE plus important, Kratos était en grande discussion avec Yuan et demeura injoignable pour le restant de la demi-heure précédant le tournage.

Après, Lloyd se contenta d'oublier, non sans peine, qu'il était seul au monde sur ce plateau avec une fille qui le détestait cordialement et un père qui n'en était pas un. Si ça n'avait pas été de Génis, il se serait tout de suite pendu à un micro pour crier sa rage. Mais le demi-elfe parvint à lui faire oublier sa douleur un moment et tous agirent comme si de rien n'était, les 8 neuvièmes s'entendant à merveille et la blondasse chialant pour un oui et pour un non. Bref, tout était pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes, le ciel était bleu et les oiseaux chantaient à la ronde.

Mon délire de fin de chapitre. Le premier de ma carrière sur TOS, oui oui!

Zélos- Mais c'est quoi ça! J'ai jamais dit ça moi!

Auteur- Ah bon, oups… cé pas c'qui m'a pris.

Zélos- Changes le tout de suite!

Auteur- Pas question, aujourd'hui, c'est la fête de ma sœur, tout est permis! Surtout si tout est contre toi!

Zélos- Ben quoi, elle m'aime pas ta sœur ou…

Auteur- Non, elle t'aime pas. Elle aime seulement Génis et Régal Et presea. Et colette aussi.

Zélos- Alors pourquoi est-ce que Colette est si méchante et que c'est moi qui me suis fait griller deux fois déjà?

Auteur- deux fois?

Zélos- Regal et le café, pis Sheena et le feu dans mes cheveux!

Auteur- Mais tu es toujours en feu. Tes cheveux sont couleurs de feu.

Zélos- Ouais, ben s'ils crament, ils seront couleur de cendre.

Raine- Je croyais qu'il était mauvais en chimie.

Génis- Il l'est, sauf qu'il a déjà vécu l'expérience d'avoir une tête brûlée au lieu d'en être une.

Kratos- Tien tiens, Génis a un petit sourire qui ne me dit rien qui vaille, d'après moi…

Zélos- C'ÉTAIT TOI QUI M'A FAIT GRILLÉ LES CHEVEUX L'ANNÉE DERNIÈRE!?!?!

Colette- Vous remarquez combien une phrase perd son impact et son poids quand on la met seulement en majuscule?

Lloyd- Stop, vous allez me rendre malade! C'est trop.

Auteur- bon eh bien, quelqu'un a quelque chose a ajouté?

Regal- …

Presea- …

Tous- …

Presea- 30 pourcent de probabilité de conserver le silence encore 5 minutes.

5 minutes plus tard, moins 4 secondes.

Zélos- arrêtez ça, je vais devenir fou!

Lloyd- dit, si tes cheveux ont grillé, comment ça se fait qu'ils sont pas couleur cendre comme t'avais dit qu'ils deviendraient?

Sheena- Il les a peut-être teint?

Génis- regard machiavélique vers son aide en mathématique alias zélos

Raine- la teinture part à l'eau…

Colette- Et les permanentes aussi

Auteur- WTF?

Zélos- Mais j'ai pas de permanente, et qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça?

Régal-… Je te regardais pas moi…

Lloyd- et après, toi, t'es toujours dans le vague de toute façon.

Colette, Genis, Lloyd, Sheena, Raine sont tous en mode regard machiavélique et Zélos recule devant l'ombre de leurs idées noires, qui est plus noire que noire, de la sueur roulant sur son front.

Zélos- Merde, merde… C'est pas bientôt fini ce délire de fin de chap…

Les 5 machiavéliques eyes se jètent sur lui, armés de seaux d'eau.

Kratos- Alléluia!

Régal- …

Presea-…

Yggdrasil- Reviews?

Auteur- Mais d'où il sort lui???


	6. Les peurs endormies

J'ai trop la flemme ces temps ci alors, j'ai du retard. J'ai la flemme dans le sens que j'ai un peu décroché de ToS. Mais me revoilà. Et comme je l'ai dit, je vais poursuivre cette fic peu importe le temps qu'il faudra. Ne désespéré pas. Merci de suivre et surtout de poster des reviews, c'est la seule chose qui me pousse à vraiment continuer, ou presque. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me feront des hits en venant lire. Ça me rend contente aussi. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une belle année. J'avais pas eu le temps de le faire avec vous… Radiklement.

Dans les coulisses de tales of symphonia, chapitre 5 (je crois)

Les peurs endormies

Une enfant aux cheveux courts, roux, remontés en deux couettes, une de chaque côté de sa tête courrait sur le sable en riant. Ses yeux immenses, bleus comme la mer vinrent remplir tout le champ de vision de son admirateur. Il la regardait s'approcher, battre des cils, sourire. Et ses yeux d'azur souriaient et riaient. Jamais il n'avait vu de spectacle plus magnifique. Il tendit les bras vers elle, lentement, pour la recevoir contre son cœur.

Son regard d'enfant changea inostensiblement. La joie bleue vira au gris, le ciel se rembrunit, son visage pâlit, si c'était possible. D'autres yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Ils étaient pâles et foncés à la fois, comme l'océan. L'enfant cria. Son cri se perdit dans une vague trop violente. La fillette disparue de son champ de vision. Emportée par la mer. Un rire glacial suivit, laissant l'adolescent seul et transi, sous la lumière bleuâtre de la lune. Son souffle court était la seule chose audible dans la pièce. Et Zélos avait perdu son masque. En entier.

-Seles? Appela-t-il, tout en sachant très bien que sa petite sœur ne viendrait pas répondre à son appel. Seles!

Personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Personne ne voulait l'entendre. Il regarda autour de lui, les tentures mauves du lit, les murs richement décorés, les commodes couvertes de cadeaux et de lettres d'admiratrices. Les yeux bleus luisaient toujours dans son esprit. Il pouvait encore y lire l'ombre d'un sourire. Puis toute la haine du monde. Et sa sœur… Si petite, si fragile sur le bord d'une plage. Courant au soleil. Impossible. Impossible. Jamais on ne la laissera faire une telle escapade. Elle était toujours dans cette abbaye. Et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en sortir. C'était la seule chose que le roi lui ait refusée. La pire…

-Quel genre de grand frère t'abandonnerait ainsi… soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage, pour essuyer ses yeux mouillés par la douleur qui lui serrait la poitrine.

Dans son rêve, elle avait crié son nom. Et ses yeux si doux l'avaient maudits. Zélos secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre d'attitude. Il devait rester l'autre, l'insensible charmeur… Pour que ces yeux souriant continuent de pleurer et de l'haïr.

Il se laissa retomber de tout son long dans son lit, pour se terrer sous les couvertures et n'en laisser dépasser que quelques mèches rousses et la lumière ternie de ses yeux bleus. Il pouvait voir la gamine s'étouffer entre les quatre murs de sa prison, pleurer de douleur et se recroqueviller sur son lit trop dur. Et il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Mais sa magie ne pouvait rien, pas plus que son épée. Et l'élu de Théthéalla ne s'estimait pas suffisamment en vérité, pour croire que le simple fait de la tenir dans ses bras aurait pu aider sa sœur. De toute façon, jamais il n'en aurait l'occasion. Elle ne le laisserait jamais faire.

-aa..aa..atchha!!!

-Coupé! C'est raté!

-Hé, elle était parfaite! C'est pas ma faute si j'ai éternué! Je suis allergique aux oreilles de plumes et vous m'avez fichu des oreillers de plumes! Se plaignit Zélos en sortant de ses draps brutalement, brisant toute la sincérité de son regard.

Colette le regardait d'un air suffisant, ses yeux pâles réduits à deux fentes. Lloyd la vit, assise sur son fauteuil le plus confortable, jambes croisées et l'air plus cruelle et froide que jamais. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que dans quelques instants, il jouerait avec elle l'innocence et la candeur. Elle sourit avant de diagnostiquer la réaction de monsieur Wilder.

-Caprice de star…

Lloyd soupira qu'elle devait s'y connaître sur le sujet en passant à côté d'elle, pour aller s'entraîner à l'épée.

-Je t'ai pas sonné toi!

-Oh ça va. Tout ce que tu sonnes, c'est ta coiffeuse, ton esthéticienne et ton livreur de pizza.

-Lloyd! Ne la fâche pas, pour l'amour du ciel, on a besoin d'elle dans la meilleure humeur possible, sinon, sa performance, le supplia le scénariste, qui n'était nul autre que Remiel et le vrai père de Colette. Il la gâtait sa gamine celui-là…

-Mais si elle est aussi capricieuse, pourquoi vous ne la virez pas?! On peut lui trouver un sosie qui sera cent fois mieux non?

Kratos vint chercher son fils, prétextant vouloir lui donner un conseil pour l'épée. Lloyd se fit donc traîner par le collet sous le regard moqueur d'une Colette rayonnante et les airs compatissants de Presea et Génis. Régal faisait des essais de costume sous l'œil attentif de Pronyma, qui se régalait, sérieusement. Raine faisait des fouilles archéologiques dans tout le studio pour mettre la main sur tout le scénario du film, pour finalement découvrir la mine d'un Yuan déconfit qui ne l'avait pas terminé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?! Il n'est pas fini!

Le père de Lloyd eut un léger sourire à entendre le professeur s'époumoner ainsi. Son fils le vit et le sourire s'effaça aussitôt, comme s'il était la marque d'un crime.

Zélos, de son côté, engueulait maintenant ceux qui avaient arrangés les décors, parce qu'il était vraiment allergique aux oreillers de plume et, il se décidait à le préciser, aux acariens. Yggdrasil se retint pour ne pas lui coller une baffe et un adolescent brun chercha à échapper à la prise de son père.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal? Elle est tout le temps en train de miner le moral de tout le monde, se défendit Lloyd.

-Peut-être bien, mais c'est la vedette favorite du public, c'est la chouchou d'Yggdrasil et son père est un milliardaire.

-Et après, toi aussi, t'es riche. Moi aussi je suis la vedette favorite. On est les deux vedettes, elle et moi! Mais c'est une espèce de …

-Lloyd, ne me force pas à me répéter ou à discuter trop longtemps, commença Kratos en le forçant à s'asseoir dans une chaise à l'écart des autres.

-Ça va, c'est bon, je t'écoute…

-Colette n'est pas quelqu'un de facile, mais elle a peut-être de bonnes raisons pour être aussi bête, et au moins, dès que vous allez tourner ensemble, elle aura l'air d'être un ange.

-Wow, c'est fou ce que ça me réconforte.

-Peu importe, son père est bien plus riche que moi et il a de quoi nous envoyé après tous les gens qu'il veut si tu embêtes trop sa gamine.

-Alors, si je comprends bien, tu as peur de lui…

-Qu…

Kratos se raidit de colère et se détourna. Son fils avait toujours cherché les problèmes et il finirait toujours par y tomber les deux pieds devant. Tant pis pour lui s'il ne pouvait pas l'écouter. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à redoubler de méfiance auprès de Remiel. Celui-là ne pouvait toujours pas le sentir, disons que ce n'était pas seulement dans l'histoire du film.

Lloyd ne retint pas son paternel, n'ayant aucune envie de le faire, et devant aller tourner sa première entrée en scène dans le film. Il était très déçu de voir qu'une fois de plus, Aurion ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui plus qu'il ne le fallait. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un geste, un grand cri fit s'ébranler tout le studio. Un nuage de fumée apparut au loin, sortant du bureau de Yuan. L'adolescent comprit plus rapidement que son personnage ne pourrait le faire et se plaqua contre le mur. Il évita ainsi de justesse une mort certaine.

-Hé, Irving, grouilles toi un peu, on a un film a tourné, qu'est-ce que tu attends?

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive, soupira-t-il.

Il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi Raine détalait aussi vite et avait poussé un tel cri. Il était tout simplement découragé. Avec courage, il se dirigea vers le danger le plus certain du monde, celui qui le ferait affronter Colette Brunel une fois de plus. Tourner une scène avec elle. Il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas laisser comprendre aux autres qu'il avait peur. Il se rappelait la dernière année qu'il avait passé à tourner ce film. Et si personne ne sembla réaliser que le jeune était mort de trouille en montant sur la scène, pour y rejoindre la blonde, il y en avait au moins deux pour le savoir.

Celle qui l'effrayait le plus au monde et Kratos Aurion. Mais Lloyd est un gamin courageux avec du cœur au ventre. Et il était prêt à tout affronter. Colette lui fit le sourire béat et incroyablement innocent de la Colette que tout le public croyait connaître. Et Lloyd soupira entre ses dents serrées, qui se desserrèrent aussitôt. Il était prêt à tout affronter, sauf ce masque là. Il sourit aussi. Pour se faire croire que c'était un peu vrai. Qu'il pouvait exister dans le monde une fille aussi gentille que la Colette du scénario. Yggdrasil soupira de plaisir, croyant voir la paix se faire entre ses deux vedettes.

Ce n'était que le soleil qui précédait la tempête…

À suivre

Zélos – c'est pas marrant de nous faire mariner comme ça.

R- Je sais, mais c'est fait exprès. J'avais plus trop d'idées pour la fin et mes chaps ne sont jamais bien longs dans cette histoire.

Génis- Je veux faire quelque chose, pitié !

Raine se lance à la poursuite de son frère pour lui apprendre le code de l'honneur, celui qui dit qu'il ne faut jamais supplier une auteure comme moi.

Regal-…

Presea-…

Kratos- Lloyd, arrêtes de t'empifrer!

Lloyd- Mnfpmff?!

Colette- Beurk, on parle pas la bouche pleine.

R- Ah, j'ai faim maintenant, eh ben bravo, c'est du joli.

Sheena- Dis, tu vas arrêter de faire Zélos comme il est dans la vraie vie, mets le ooc et qu'il me fiche la paix.

R- Non, non, pas question.

Yuan- Je veux mourir! Je sais pas quoi faire pour le scénario. Il est pas fini et Mithos me met la pression et Martel m'a laissé tombé depuis une semaine. La saint-valentin, s'est bientôt et je vais encore me retrouver tout seul. TT

Mithos- Martel, où ça Martel!? Dis-moi vite où est ma sœur!

Kratos- Et le voilà qui se prend pour le roi du monde.

Shadow- Silence, veux dormir moi!

Zélos- Sheena, tu as libéré Shadow? Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

Raine- Moi je sais.

Presea- J'en suis sûre à 100 pourcent.

Regal- Je ne suis pas sûr que je veux le savoir.

Génis- Moi je veux, oui oui, moi je veux savoir.

Sheena- C'est pour rendre Zélos aveugle, il ne verra que des ombres et comme ça, il pourra plus me mater quand je serais dans la douche!

Lloyd- Hein? Il fait quoi?!

Kratos- Je me disais aussi que je n'aurais pas du partir et vous laisser fréquenter n'importe qui.

Zélos- De quoi? Hé mais, non, non, Shadow, ne me fait pas ça, pas à un beau gosse comme moi, hein? T'y ferais pas ça?

Shadow- Dormir. Obéir pour dormir vite.

Zélos s'enfuit en courant et Shadow le suit en tanguant et en flottant lentement. Sheena encourage Shadow, Génis encourage Sheena, Raine zieute Kratos tout en fouillant dans un livre et Presea et Régal parit sur le temps que dura la survie des yeux de l'élu de Théthéalla. Lloyd donne un bout de viande à Genis et Colette fait des biscuits.

Kratos est retombé dans le vague en voyant Yuan s'effondrer en sanglot devant un Mithos furieux qui veut revoir sa sœur. L'auteur veut lire la suite d'FMA et compte bien ficher le camp. Yggdrasill, qui est là en même temps que Mithos se tourne vers la caméra qui tourne toujours, même si la scène avec Zélos est coupée depuis des heures.

-Reviews?


	7. Ze pub! Le trailer!

Pas trop de comments à faire, car ce chap est le plus long à daté de ce jour. Donc, je vous l'envoie maintenant, pour faire sympa. Merci pour les reviews, comme le dit Yggdrasil, ça me fait super plaisir. À plus. (Des rar, une autre fois…) Merci à tous les lecteurs et les lectrices!

Dans les coulisses de Tales of Symphonia

Le trailer! Ou Ze Pub!

Une voix douce et féminine vient murmurer dans le silence quelques mots, avec en arrière plan devant les caméras qui tournent, une image toute paisible d'un champ de blé et deux plumes, l'une bleue et l'autre blanche, qui glisse dans l'air, avec quelques poussières, en direction du sol. Des nuages parsèment le ciel et des oiseaux tourbillonnent au loin, dans des pépiements joyeux. Une silhouette rougeoyante se découpe, sur une colline, dans la lumière, si bien qu'on ne peut voir que le rouge de sa tenue.

-Après avoir sauvé Thétéalla et Sylvarant, Lloyd Irving avait prévu de répandre la paix dans le monde en récupérant les expheres et en leur rendant leur liberté, pour qu'elles n'aient plus à être de simples êtres inexistants. Pour que chacun reçoive le repos éternel. Les ranchs de desians n'existaient plus et chaque membre de leur ancien groupe était retourné à des activités plus paisibles. Mais…

Le vent augmente brusquement, faisant disparaître de l'écran les deux plumes et un filet de foudre s'abat sur la source de lumière qui éclairait Lloyd, le faisant disparaître dans l'obscurité. Un éclat d'acier traverse le ciel et la terre noirs, tel un éclair. Le sifflement du métal tranche jusque dans les tympans de l'assistance et chacun retient son souffle tandis que deux yeux bruns s'ouvrent sur les ténèbres. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux. Une détermination singulière qui donne des frissons aux spectateurs. Un autre éclair transperce la pénombre, se révélant être la lame de son sabre. Ses sabres.

La foudre repasse au loin, derrière lui, projetant des ombres et des lumières partout autour, découpant la silhouette de l'adolescent au couteau avant de le laisser disparaître de nouveau, comme un spectre. La lueur tranchante de son épée découpe les ténèbres et un tintement répond au métal, déclenchant une étincelle. Un sourire apparaît dans le noir. Les yeux bruns brillent en reconnaissant son adversaire. Un éclair s'ajoute, coupant l'air et déchiquetant le ciel. On entrevoit une flamme rousse dans les airs, avant que des yeux ne se referment sans refléter autre chose que leur pupille ardente.

-Mais rien ne va plus depuis quelques temps. Après avoir pris une pause bien méritée dans le village d'Iselia, Lloyd est obligé de faire de nouveau face à des monstres aux pouvoirs défiant l'imagination. Il ignore comment cela est possible, mais des dragons terrifiants envahissent tout Sylvarant et réduise en morceau toutes les villes et villages sur lesquels il passe. Il n'y en a qu'un ou deux, mais Colette, Génis et Lloyd n'ont pas le choix. Ils ne peuvent pas rendre les armes maintenant. Armés de leurs expheres, de leur cruxis crytal et de leur courage, sans oublier des chakrams, des sabres et un étrange sceptre de magicien, ils se dirigent vers les bêtes, prêts à tout pour protéger leurs voisins, humains, elfes ou demi-elfes.

On peut maintenant voir Génis, qui lisait à l'ombre d'un arbre quand brutalement, une patte noire et monstrueuse tombe comme la foudre du ciel, s'enfonçant dans la terre et faisant s'envoler une nuée d'oiseaux. Le jeune demi elfe relève ses yeux pâles, l'air surpris et légèrement sous le choc. Pourtant, il ne lui faut pas de temps pour sauter sur ses pieds, abandonner ses livres et brandir son bâton de magicien, pour lancer un sort sur la bestiole. Ladite bestiole ne prend pas son temps elle non plus et balance sa queue gigantissime à la figure du petit.

Génis pousse un cri de douleur et part en un vol plané pour atterrir violemment sur son arbre. Le craquement qu'on entend est assez inquiétant. Le ciel brunit et grisonne derrière le monstre qui rejette la tête vers l'arrière pour pousser un mugissement de victoire. Ses ailes écartées autour de lui, immenses et presque majestueuses dans toute sa noire beauté. C'est alors qu'un point orange se dessine au loin, sur l'herbe tout aussi grisonnante que le ciel. L'éclat d'un rayon de soleil se reflète sur un sceptre d'or qui fait sourire le petit demi-elfe. Maintenant, il sait que tout ira bien.

Comme de fait, c'est Raine qui déboule sur le monstre comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles. Elle sait fort bien qu'elle ne peut rien contre une pareille bête. Pourtant, elle lui envoie une de ses puissantes attaques de rayon laser et les jets lumineux se mettent à pleuvoir de partout alors que le ciel devient entièrement noir. Génis tente de bouger, mais ne peut rien, à bout de force. La grande sœur tourne un visage sévère vers son frère, avant de lancer un superbe jet de lumière verte vers lui, pour guérir ses blessures.

Le dragon se secoue derrière la magicienne, immense et menaçant. Il est furieux d'avoir endommagé ses écailles sur ses espèces d'étoiles filantes et brûlantes. Raine ne perd pas de temps à parler, elle attrapa son frère par le poignet et le fait sauter dans un rheaird. L'engin panique et file dans les airs, à toute vitesse, alors que le ciel devient de plus en plus noir.

-La rumeur court que la nuit, au-dessus des ruines anciennes où on abandonnait les enfants non désirés, alors que les étoiles s'allument lentement, depuis maintenant quelques semaines, une lueur traverse les nuages et vient masquer la lune. Une lueur bouillonnante, mouvante, qui ne sait pas où elle va où ce qu'elle est. Cette lueur effraie toutes les bêtes, monstres et animaux confondus. Les plantes ont cessées de pousser sous les ruines et tout autour. L'océan n'est plus parcouru par le moindre courant et projette un reflet mauve ou rougeâtre de l'astre qui le survole régulièrement. Une pierre des ruines serait maintenant marquée d'une profonde fissure, suffisamment grande pour laisser passer une épée. Épée digne du héros des légendes.

Sheena pilote un Rheaird avec une maîtrise étonnante. Sur la mer, avance son ami Kuchinawa, grimpé dans un bateau créée par les demi elfes scientifiques qu'on garde piégé loin, dans la cité de la technologie de Thétéalla. Chacun se dirige vers l'île aux ruines, pour voir de tous les points de vue possible les rumeurs dont on parle depuis peu de temps. Leurs yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur quand la grisaille des nuages s'écarte pour laisser passer la lueur maudite qui fait fuir un ban de poisson devant le ninja vêtu de bleu. Sheena cherche à s'approcher du phénomène qui balaie tout sur son passage, nuages, étoiles, lumières, et même le ciel on dirait…

Kuchinawa fait un geste dans sa direction pour la rappeler, mais elle est déjà trop loin et la détresse dans les yeux encadrés de noir lui échappe. Il a peur de perdre tout ce qui lui reste. La jeune femme s'approche encore des lueurs mauves ou rouges, croyant reconnaître quelque chose de familier dans cette énorme sphère de lumière contre nature. Le ciel grisonne et le silence des vagues est perturbant. Elle n'entend que le moteur de son Rheaird. Un bruit soupire tout à coup, perçant le silence du soir et elle plisse les yeux, méfiante. Mais ce n'est que trop tard que Sheena relève la tête, portant une main à sa bouche alors qu'un éclair blanc quitte la manifestation céleste pour venir frapper son engin.

-_Dherris Karlan_, crie-t-elle avant que sa chute ne commence, et qu'elle ne perde le contrôle de tout ce qui l'entourait. Le ciel et la mer se confondaient, gris sur gris et mauve sur mauve. Le pourpre lui donnait mal aux yeux et elle ne voyait pas comment elle n'avait pas pu comprendre plus tôt. Puis, le corps tombant de la nouvelle chef de Mizuho se mit à rapetisser pour ne plus être qu'un pantin qui sombre, sombre, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité grandissante ne l'engloutisse. Un cri silencieux franchit les lèvres de Kuchinawa comme il lançait à toute vitesse son radeau vers l'endroit où était tombé son amie d'enfance. Et voilà qu'une vague vient caresser la caméra, pour tout nous cacher de la scène, avant que le ciel ne redevienne bleu et brillant.

Le sable crisse sous les pieds nus de l'adolescent et des yeux tendres et salés comme la mer se tourne vers lui, pour lui sourire d'un sourire qu'il n'a jamais vu. Sa sœur lui fait signe. Elle est heureuse et libre pour la première fois. Il veut lui rendre son salut et commence à lever le bras quand… La vague monte derrière elle, haute de deux mètres. De trois. Trop haute. Les yeux de Zélos s'écarquillent de surprise et les yeux de sa sœur ne sourient plus. Le sable grince. Ce n'est pas du sable. Des yeux apparaissent dans le noir.

Oui, il fait noir maintenant. Les yeux sont d'un bleu pétillant. Mais ils sont tristes. Comme la mer ou le ciel un jour de pluie. Des couvertures toutes pourpres volent autour de lui tandis que Zélos Wilder se redresse brutalement dans son lit, tout en sueur. C'est le bois de son lit qui grince. Mais il ne le réalise pas. Le soleil pointe à la fenêtre et il entend frapper à la porte. Un cadre l'observe depuis le mur, représentant la femme qui regarde le salon du manoir de haut, à l'étage du bas. Il soupire, se passe une main sur le visage pour se calmer. On insiste encore à la porte et Butler ne semble pas prêt d'aller répondre. Avec un air furieux, l'adolescent saute sur ses pieds. On ne voit plus que le plancher de bois. Plancher qui tremble.

_-J'ai tué la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde de mes propres mains._

Régal se tient seul, devant une bête monstrueuse. Le dragon susmentionné est prêt à détruire les bois sacrés, mais comme il se prépare à balayer l'insecte aux mèches bleues d'un coup de crâne, il se fait tenir tête. Le noble a arrêté net l'attaque du reptile et lui tient la tête, par les cornes, pour l'empêcher d'avancer sur les ruines du village de Presea. Il n'y a plus de menottes sur ses poignets et de la sueur coule sur son front alors qu'il lutte contre le monstre, pour le repousser. Il fait un pas, les traits tirés par la concentration et l'effort. L'animal doit se tordre le cou pour ne pas se briser les vertèbres. Dans un clignement de paupière, la scène s'évanouit.

_-Je n'utiliserais plus jamais ces mains pour me battre ou faire du mal._

Un arbre impressionnant, barbu, animé, s'ébroue et s'arrache de la terre. C'est toujours le noble Bryant qui se tient devant lui, pour l'arrêter. Ils sont tout aussi grands l'un que l'autre et se jauge un instant. Régal semble plus bête et distant que jamais. Pourtant, quand ses poings se serrent sur ceux de l'arbre, dans ce qui ne semble pas être une compétition amicale du tout, ses traits s'adoucissent, une fraction de seconde. Les yeux verts de l'arbre prennent toute la place sur l'écran. Une fraction de seconde. Une silhouette toute frêle les traverse. Les pieds de Régal s'enfoncent dans la terre, et une nappe de fumée vient les encercler, comme si elle vagabondait depuis longtemps.

_-Réfléchis bien Lloyd. Un nom pour un arbre qui sera à tout le monde._

Les flammes sont denses. Brûlantes. Au milieu d'elles, comme dans une vision cauchemardesques, Colette est agenouillée, en larmes, ses vêtements blancs déchirés, elle, seule, toute dépenaillée et ses yeux bleus demandent à l'homme qui la regarde d'arrêter toute cette horreur. À ses côtés, sur le point de s'effondrer en cendres, comme des larmes noires de charbon, un arbre tremble. Ce n'était qu'un arbrisseau. L'herbe est morte, brûlée, partout autour et l'arbre. L'arbre qui devait appartenir à tout un chacun. À tout le monde. Une main gantée de rouge se sert, tout prêt des caméras et l'adolescente est engloutie par les flammes.

_-Je veux qu'on me rende le temps qu'on m'a volé._

Une hache surgit des flammes, comme si elle sortait de la forge. Elle se balance d'un bord à l'autre, coupant les têtes et faisant reculer les êtres futuristes qui encerclent sa porteuse. Ce n'est qu'une enfant aux cheveux roses qui se trouve là, tremblante, épuisée, minuscule et à bout de force. Elle est cernée. Dans tout les sens que le terme pourrait prendre. Ils sont d'acier et de métal. Ils ne sont pas humains, elfes, même pas demi elfes. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont.

_-Mais ce temps ne me sera jamais rendu._

Une main se tend vers elle, blanche et humaine dans tout le métal qui l'entoure. D'une simple rotation de sa hache, elle éloigne son ennemi. Mais c'est un effort de trop. Elle laisse échapper son arme, vaincue. La hache tombe longtemps, comme si le temps ralentissait. Le sol, l'air tout est lourd, noir, gris ou blanc, tout est effrayant. L'ombre de l'arme s'étire sur la pierre. Le manche heurte le roc en premier et l'acier résonne longtemps après que l'arme meurtrière se soit finalement immobilisée au sol. Une flaque d'huile est là, à côté du métal. Un arc-en-ciel chimique y luit alors que les ombres se battent sur le sol, contre l'enfant qui ne peut plus rien faire. Une plume blanche, innocente, glisse doucement dans l'air, jusqu'à tomber dans l'huile. Elle s'y noie…

_-Je suis désoler Lloyd. Je n'ai jamais été aussi rapide que toi._

Le ciel est bleu, les nuages blancs. Tout semble paisible. Deux yeux bleus surgissent dans l'écran, encadré de nuages. De cheveux blancs. L'enfant sourit. Il rit même. Un petit dragon, encore presque bébé, bat vigoureusement de ses ailes, portant un Génis aux anges sur son dos et une Raine absente, qui regarde son frère d'un air protecteur. Le monde est en paix. Une seconde et demie.

_-Je déteste les êtres humains moi aussi, parce qu'ils m'ont toujours détesté._

Le soleil pointait quand des nuages sombres sont venus l'effacer. Lloyd court sur l'herbe ternie, ses épées brandies. Il va tout droit, visible de profil. Des bêtes, squelettes, gobelins, sorciers, dragons et magiciennes confondues ne cessent de lui tomber dessus. Il les repousse tous de ses sabres, car il n'a pas de temps à perdre. Un adversaire le prend à revers et comme il allait réagir trop lentement, Génis vient le rejoindre, faisant voler au loin la créature d'une magie de vent tourbillonnante. Les deux amis échangent un sourire, sans plus. Ils partent à la course ensemble.

Le ciel s'assombrit encore et une autre bête surgit du néant, trop rapidement pour qu'un des deux garçons ne réagissent. C'est là que Colette les rejoint tout en trébuchant sur une pierre invisible, elle envoie son attaque des plumes d'anges pour arrêter le monstre qui se dressaient devant ses amis. Ils n'ont pas besoins d'échanger un mot et se remette à courir, tous les trois. Un dragon vient détruire le pont menant à la tour du salut alors qu'ils allaient le prendre, mais ils ne cessent pas leur course pour autant. Car Raine est là, dans les airs, monté sur un Rheaird, et d'un jet de photons, elle leur crée un pont magique qu'ils traversent sans attendre. Elle vient les rejoindre et ils se stoppent un moment devant la tour, dont l'entrée n'est plus qu'un énorme trou noir.

Après avoir échanger de bref regards, ils se jètent tous les 4 dans l'inconnu. L'obscurité qui remplie l'écran est tranchée par un coup d'épée.

_-Même avec mes savoirs et cette exphere, je n'ai rien pu faire._

Sheena se laisse aller dans les bras de Kuchinawa, le teint pâle, mais l'air rassurée. Il l'étreint de toutes ses forces, heureux de l'avoir retrouvée. Puis ses yeux s'étrécissent entre leurs deux bandes de tissu noir et la lueur qui y brille ne laisse plus voir le bonheur ou la joie, mais la traîtrise.

_-Je… je… Je ne suis pas ton amie!_

Presea est montée sur les épaules de Régal, souriante, l'air d'une véritable enfant. Lui-même à l'air heureux. Ils sont sur la plage d'Altamira et regardent la mer. Leur sourire disparaît devant les vagues rendues mordorées par le soleil. D'une même voix, ils se laissent aller à soupirer, avant que le vent ne fasse se lever leurs cheveux bleus et roses.

_-Alicia…_

Le vent fait s'effondrer Yuan, à genoux devant le corps délaissé de Martel. Mithos n'est pas là. Kratos non plus. Le demi elfe est seul avec sa défunte bien-aimée. Il la soulève lentement dans ses bras, comme pour la bercer, mais la jeune fille aux cheveux verts garde ses yeux vides résolument fermés, ne pouvant les ouvrir de toute manière. Yuan tremble dans le froid du soir et semble sur le point de lâcher un cri.

_-Dis-moi d'abord ton nom et alors, je te révélerais peut-être le mien._

Colette et Lloyd sont collés l'un à l'autre, front à front et se regardent avec timidité. Ils sont en gros plan et on ne peut voir que leur deux visage, l'un sur l'autre. Ils rougissent, se regarde, remue les lèvres, mais rien ne sort tout de suite. Colette ferme les yeux et lui-même se rapproche un peu, malgré sa timidité grandissante, les paupières à demi-fermées.

_-Elle ne sent plus rien, elle ne dors plus, ne mange plus! C'est ça, devenir un ange?! C'est le prix à payer pour sauver le monde?!_

Les rues de la capitale sont animées. Une foule de filles se presse autour de Zélos, portant toutes un épouvantail et des yeux rieurs. L'adolescent leur sourit, mais il n'a pas l'air tout à fait à l'aise. C'est étrange. Le soleil est haut dans les airs et les toits de Meltokio brillent de milles feux. Mais brusquement, au milieu des potins, des sourires et de la drague, le jeune élu de la déesse se fige brutalement, comme s'il avait eu une vision terrible.

_-Vous ne me connaissez pas?! J'ai encore du travail à faire alors…_

Cette vision se reflète dans ses yeux bleus, s'agrandit alors qu'ils virent au vert. C'est de l'eau. De l'eau de mer qui n'est perturbée par aucun courant. Aucune vie ne s'y trouve, si ce n'est Sheena, une femme qu'il connaît plus que bien. La jeune fille glisse dans l'eau, les yeux fermés, se débattant contre un ennemi invisible. Tout à coup, ses mains frêles se portent à sa gorge, et elle ouvre la bouche comme pour lâcher un cri, fermant les yeux plus forts sous la douleur. Trois bulles s'échappent dans l'inconnu verdâtre de l'océan. La vision s'estompe, disparaît et Zélos revient à la réalité, sous le choc, et incapable de conserver son calme.

_-Quand je me suis retourné pour la regarder, la neige était devenue rouge. Elle était morte…_

Ses admiratrices le regardent de travers, elles ne comprennent pas. Une demoiselle blonde se démarque des autres, vêtue de vert. Elle lui lance un regard. Un seul. Zélos se détourne lentement, ne pouvant pas rester là. Et comme il tourne, tout doucement, son visage se masque graduellement, sous le matériau blanc de son masque aux filigranes dorés. Un masque qu'il porte tout le temps. Il tourne le dos à la caméra à présent. Il s'éloigne de ses courtisanes et de la jeune femme blonde qui a tout les droits sur lui. Il a peur, mais rien ne paraît. Il leur fait signe, plus cool que jamais, disant qu'il va revenir plus tard.

_-La dernière chose qu'elle m'a dit c'était… que je n'aurais jamais du naître._

Seles est assise au bord d'une fenêtre. Elle voudrait bien sortir, mais des gardes font des patrouilles partout. Elle regarde au loin. Une quinte de toux la prend, brutalement et elle doit disparaître du champ de vision de la caméra. Elle ne revient jamais à son bord de fenêtre.

_-Je suis désoler de vous faire de la peine, mais je vais bien, je vous assure. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi._

Retour au champ de blé. Colette est agenouillé au milieu des plans, elle regarde le ciel. Elle prie.

_-Ne meurs pas avant moi, Lloyd._

Kratos est là, dans toute sa majesté, à regarder l'objectif. Il nous sourit d'un sourire sincère qu'on ne lui a jamais vu. Du sourire qui a dut faire craquer Anna autrefois et faire rire leur bébé quand il pleurait.

_-Ne meurs pas, Lloyd… mon fils._

Lloyd a un genou en terre déjà et il est salement amoché. Il n'a rien pour se défendre et un coup de pied l'envoie embrasser le sol. Il n'a pas presque pas le temps de se relever que quelqu'un avance devant lui. On ne peut voir que ses bottes. Des bottes de cuir cloutées et monstrueuses. L'adolescent cherche à se lever. Mais il ne peut pas, on le maintient ainsi, prosterné à quatre pattes devant cet étranger aux bottes top classe. Le brun se démène, mais ses yeux se sont ternis et il est à bout lui aussi. Il finit par cesser de bouger et abandonner la lutte perdue d'avance. Il baisse la tête, juste avant que des larmes ne viennent tomber entre ses deux poings, pour se répercuter au sol.

Ses épaules vêtues de rouge tremblent. Tout est gris, noir et blanc. Le monde semble avoir perdu toute douceur. Plus de tendresse, de paix, plus rien de positif. Il ne sait plus quoi faire et tous ses amis se sont effondrés avant lui. Alors, il reste là, prostré, à haleter comme un chien et geindre tel un animal blessé. Parce que s'en est trop. Parce que les expheres ne le rendent pas surhumain et ne le prive pas de ses sentiments.

Des yeux se ferment sur ce spectacle désespérant. Un Lloyd brisé, c'est trop dur à voir. Un poing ganté de noir se crispe avant qu'une masse rousse ne passe dans l'écran. L'obscurité entoure la silhouette. Mais chaque spectateur sait de qui il s'agit. C'est lui, la seule excuse et la principale raison pour laquelle tout cela arrive. C'est la pierre angulaire du second volet de la série. C'est le personnage que tout le monde a adoré puis détesté sans plus savoir quoi ressentir à son égard par la suite.

Kratos Aurion est là, debout, droit comme un piquet. Mais ses yeux bruns sont tristes et il ne peut faire face à la caméra longtemps. Il dégaine son épée, se détourne et ouvre ses ailes. Les plumes bleues émergent de son dos, fragiles comme leur maître, douces et belles à regarder. Il ne les bouge pas et se contente de rester ainsi, à nous tourner le dos. Ce qu'il fait le mieux. Ses ailes luisent dans le noir tandis qu'il place sa tête de profil et qu'une mèche vient se mettre juste devant son œil, comme si elle avait préparé son coup. Mais ça ne change rien. La lumière qui l'éclairait faiblie. On ne distingue plus ses cheveux. Ni son front. Le menton disparaît à son tour et ne reste que les deux ailes bleues, qui changent de teintes ici et là, qui se cherchent une couleur. C'est comme si des étoiles se battaient sur un ciel trop mince et trop petit pour les recevoir. Le noir vient prendre toute la place. Et les voilà qui arrivent…

Les mots apparaissent enfin, criant de vérité. Clairs comme du cristal.

Tales of Symphonia II – Le retour d'Aurion

Les caméras ont tout enregistré et le montage est terminé. Lloyd et les autres restent figés de stupeur devant la pointe de l'iceberg qu'ont leur a dévoilé. Ils ont fait toutes les micro scènes qu'ont leur demandait de faire. Mais jamais ils n'auraient cru que tout était déjà clair à ce point dans l'esprit de leur scénariste. Yuan s'accorde un petit moment de jubilation avant que le producteur, Yggdrasil, ne se décide à donner son verdict.

-Eh bien, je pense que maintenant, c'est clair. Le second film sera soit notre plus grande réussite, un chef-d'œuvre qui restera dans les anales du cinéma. Ou tout simplement le plus beau raté de tous les temps.

Kratos a croisé les bras et Lloyd l'observe avec des doutes. Est-ce qu'il a sourit dans la présentation qu'ils viennent tous de voir? Est-ce que son père, dur et inflexible comme il l'est, peut réellement faire ce genre de sourire, ou est-ce qu'il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui a fait des retouches à l'ordinateur pour glisser le naturel dans l'expression du mercenaire, pour que son sourire soit plus beau et plus poignant.

-Je ne comprend pas tout ce qui se passe, déclara Presea. Est-ce que tout le scénario du film est déjà écrit? Il est fini?

-On peut lire notre texte en entier?! S'exclama Raine, sans oser y croire.

Yuan leva les yeux au ciel, découragé à l'avance.

-Non, on ne peut pas, je n'ai pas fini le scénario encore. Il y a des séquences dont nous n'avons pas encore la moindre explication. Je veux dire qu'il y a des bouts qui n'ont pas encore de liens avec l'histoire principale…

-Quoi?! Fit Colette, prête à entrer dans une terrible colère.

-Mais, ça fait pas un peu sombre comme cinématique? Je veux dire, si c'est ça la base du film, c'est un peu… sombre. Non?

-Et encore, le mot est faible, fit Zélos, les poings sur les hanches. Je ne suis vraiment pas à mon avantage quand je me réveille de ce cauchemar.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire nous? Hein? Moi, j'ai l'air de quoi? J'ai du faire semblant de me noyer, chiala Sheena en flanquant une claque à l'arrière de la tête de l'élu de Thétéalla.

-Moi, j'aime bien cette présentation, déclara Régal, laissant tous les autres silencieux un moment.

Kratos, comme à son habitude, ne passa aucun commentaire. De toute façon, son travail d'acteur était de faire ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Et jusque-là, il n'y avait rien eu qui vienne déranger ses valeurs. Sauf peut-être quand Lloyd et Colette étaient passé tout prêt de s'embrasser. Ça, il avait eu de la misère à ne pas ciller.

-Kuchinawa va encore devoir nous trahir, demanda Lloyd.

Seles était assise dans un coin et croisait les bras, l'air furieuse.

-C'est tout le temps moi, la pauvre gamine qui fait pitié…

-Allons petite sœur, tu es tellement chou que…

L'encouragement de Zélos tomba court une fois que tous les comédiens de la salle de projection se mirent à protester devant la lenteur de Yuan pour la scénaristique. Certains suggérèrent des options d'histoire, des directions à pousser. Raine se plaignit de ne pas avoir eu de séquences en solo, contrairement au premier film. Kratos finit par lâcher qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir autant d'importance dans le second volet. Que le titre du film soit carrément le retour d'Aurion, c'était un peu fort. Yggdrasil écouta les plaintes durant quelques minutes. Puis, il n'y tint plus.

-C'est qui le producteur ici?! Gueula-t-il, pour exhorter le silence. Presea couina de frayeur devant la colère du grand Mithos et sauta dans les bras de Régal, qu'elle considérait presque comme son père. Même la peste de Colette se tut et sembla perdre de sa superbe devant la fureur de leur patron.

-C'est toi le producteur, déclara tout simplement Zélos, l'air de ne pas avoir peur du tout.

-Bon, alors, écoutez moi bien avant de vous remettre à chialer. Nous avons tous un paquet de contrats ensemble. Contrats stipulant que pour toutes les productions ayant rapport à la saga Tales of Symphonia, vous m'appartenez. Nous avons un an pour produire un chef-d'œuvre qui surpassera notre premier film sur tous les plans. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que nous ne ferions pas immédiatement le deuxième film. Avant, nous allons faire la deuxième série télévisée.

-Mais la première s'étendait sur 10 DVD! S'exclama Génis.

(C'est ici que je vous révèle en grand scoop que comme le jeu de ToS est beaucoup trop long pour faire un film de 3 heures, le producteur a d'abord lancé une série télé en 10 DVD, qui durait une cinquantaine d'épisode. Le premier film ne consistait en fait qu'à la sauvegarde du monde. Genre, à partir du combat contre Kratos, (en bonus) Origin, jusqu'au combat contre Mithos. Disons que le phénomène ressemble à celui de Dragon Ball, en mieux.)

-C'est pas vrai… soupira Lloyd en comprenant combien de temps ils allaient tous devoir investir dans cette entreprise et pourquoi Yuan n'avait pas fini de scénariser le tout.

-Si, c'est vrai. Et cette fois, je veux rejoindre encore plus de public. Alors, l'histoire sera plus sombre. Quoi qu'elle l'était déjà quand même beaucoup, déclara Yggdrasil.

Tous les personnages restèrent là, stupéfié par la nouvelle. Un an à tourner de nouveaux épisodes, à devoir s'endurer tous les jours, à devoir reprendre et reprendre les mêmes scènes des centaines de fois, sous la tutelle d'un producteur qui avait le culot de s'être donner le rôle du super méchant de l'histoire. Une série télé de cette ampleur, ça faisait beaucoup plus de travail qu'un simple film.

-J'aurais un plus gros cachet? Demanda soudain Colette, ramenant tous les autres à la réalité.

Yggdrasil fit signe que oui avant de quitter la salle.

-Dis donc, Colette, à quoi ça te servira d'avoir plus d'argent si t'as même pas le temps de la dépenser? Fit Génis, l'air moqueur.

-Ton père est pas ce qu'il y a de plus pauvre, tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller sans avoir à t'abaisser ainsi en travaillant comme une bête, ajouta Sheena.

-Tu vas demander combien de cachets supplémentaires s'ils t'obligent à embrasser Lloyd, demanda innocemment Presea.

Aucun des deux adolescents n'avaient cru qu'ils auraient à aller jusque-là. Ils échangèrent un regard horrifié, par réflexe. Puis Colette haussa les épaules, récupérant son calme légendaire.

-Je peux jouer n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. C'est lui qui m'inquiète le plus. Il risque de faire la grosse tête s'il peut m'embrasser ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

-Quoi?! Mais non! Je préférais encore embrasser une tarentule, répliqua Lloyd.

-Ah ouais? Prouves-le!

-Pas de problème. Yuan, donnes-moi une tarentule!

-Une qu… qu.. quoi!

Lloyd avait l'air décidé, comme à chaque fois qu'il a une idée dans la tête et pas dans les pieds.

Kratos secoua la tête et Raine voulut intervenir, pour sauver la vie de l'adolescent, au cas où l'araignée serait venimeuse. Génis encourageait déjà Lloyd tandis que Presea et Sheena continuait de taquiner Colette. Cette dernière défiait son partenaire de scène avec un regard du genre : t'es qu'un perdant, tu pourras jamais le faire.

Régal était retombé dans le vague et Zélos essayait désespérément d'établir une trêve avec sa sœur, pour avoir la chance de discuter. Kuchinawa arriva alors, pour flirter avec Sheena, chose que le rouquin n'osait même plus faire. La japonaise lui sourit, amusée. Yuan se voua à porter une tarentule à Lloyd, sous crainte de recevoir un de ses sabres dans le dos.

Yggdrasil se plante devant une caméra qui tournait encore, l'air songeur :

-Dites, 13 pages comme ça, même s'il n'y a qu'un micro délire de fin de chap, ça vaut bien des reviews, non?

-Je devrais envoyer le trailer de la série comme ça, ou il faut des retouches?

Martel arrive par derrière de son petit frère, quoique celui-ci soit un peu grand, fait un sourire à la caméra et fait signe de garder le silence sur son arrivée. Elle veut faire peur à son frère.

-Bah, laissez des reviews, ça fera plaisir à tout le monde, surtout à l'auteure…

Martel lui saute dessus tandis que quelqu'un pousse un cri terrifiant dans les coulisses. La tarentule s'est échappée!

Radiklement- Ben, Yuan m'appartient présentement, puisque c'est mon scénariste.

Yuan de crier- À l'aide!

Radiklement- Et la présentation du second film, seconde série et tout et tout n'est qu'à moi. J'en suis très fière et j'espère que personne ne viendra péter ma bulle. À moins que ce soit dans un but constructif.

Kratos passait dans le coin- Tiens, Yuan, je croyais que t'étais avec Martel. C'est qui cette fille?

Yuan- L'auteure, tête de pioche!

Radiklement- Tu lui as dit quoi à MON mercenaire?!

Kratos (avec goutte) – Bonne chance vieux.

Il disparaît dans un nuage de fumée.

Radiklement- Rha, Yuan, pour ça, je ne ramènerais pas Botta dans l'histoire, tu l'as bien cherché. MON mercenaire vient de me filer entre les pattes.

Yuan (gloups) euh, mais, je savais pas que tu voulais ramener Botta. Puis, c'est moi le scénariste? Non?

Radiklement- C'est moi l'auteure! Je pourrais te tuer, tu sais?

Yuan- Ouans, et le coup de la tarentule, ça sortait pas de ton film de _Chantons sous la pluie_?!

Radiklement- Et alors, tu veux que ce soit toi qui l'embrasse la tarentule?

Yuan- Non! Ça va, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Radiklement- Tu sais que je t'adore quand t'a pas ta double épée toi?

Yuan- Sauvez-moi quelqu'un, c'est pas juste. Martel!

Martel- Quoi?

Radiklement- Elle est là elle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?

Mithos- Ma sœur!

Régal-…

Presea- Une araignée! Protège moi de l'araignée Régal!

Raine- Lloyd, si cette tarentule est en train de remonter le long de ma jambe, je te jure que tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Lloyd- Ce n'est pas une tarentule, en tout cas, c'est pas la mienne.

Génis- Ben oui et pis quoi encore.

Yggdrasil- Martel est là? Je l'ai vu il y a une seconde.

Mithos- Oui elle est là, mais c'est ma sœur à moi, t'approche pas.

Yggdrasil- C'est ma sœur à moi aussi, pousses-toi avorton.

Sheena- Bon, le voilà qui se bat contre lui-même.

Zélos- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les bras de Kuchinawa toi? T'as pas compris que c'était un traitre.

Sheena- C'est pas un traître, c'est mon petit ami.

Zélos- Justement, c'est vraiment un traître alors.

Kuchinawa- Je le connais lui?

Sheena- Non.

Kuchinawa- Il t'énerve?

Sheena- Oui.

Kuchinawa- Je vais nous en débarrasser!

Zélos- Oh mince, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça.

-Maître Zélos, mon dieu, ce ninja bleu lui balance des étoiles ninja à la tête.

Un instant plus tard.

-Tu savais que maître Zélos pouvait courir aussi vite toi?

-Non.

Yuan- Elle est où l'araignée? Je dois la remettre dans sa boîte.

Génis- Raine l'a tuée.

Radiklement- Zut, ça a fait une grosse tâche sur le décor de nuage blanc.

Raine- C'est à cause de Lloyd. (en pointant le coupable)

Lloyd- C'est à cause de Colette! (en pointant la coupable)

Colette- C'est à cause de l'auteur.

Radiklement allait s'enfuir lire des fullmetal et jouer sur Baten Kaitos quand elle est repérée par tout ce beau monde, pointée du doigt par la peste de Colette. Yuan se précipite sur elle, avec son épée double.

Yuan- Je vais me venger maintenant, elle ne peut rien contre moi.

Radiklement- Kratos, à l'aide! Je suis attaquée.

Kratos- (voix off et lointaine) Quoi? Elle me paie combien pour la sauver? C'est Anna.

Régal- Il est saoul…

Presea- J'ai été éclaboussée quand Raine a tué l'araignée?

Lloyd- Mon père n'est pas saoul.

Dirk débarque de nulle part – Non, les nains ne sont jamais saouls, mais on a une sacrée descente.

Radiklement- cette fois c'en est trop. Vous disparaissez tous de mon écran d'ordinateur, je veux jouer à Baten Kaitos et j'ai un exam à faire en psycho, alors je pourrais rester à la maison toute la journée.

Yggdrasil arrive, tout sal, parce qu'il s'est battu avec Mithos et a perdu : -Je sais que je me répètes, mais vous pouvez laissez des reviews? Comme ça, elle arrêtera peut-être de nous torturer.

Radiklement- nyark nyark nyark. Peut-être mon grand blond.

Kratos crie de loin, avec la voix toujours off : Sauves ta peau pendant qu'il en est encore temps vieux!

À suivre…


	8. Tous à couvert!

Ben, salut tout le monde, je sais, ça fait deux ans que je n'ai pas fait d'update. Que prétexter? La fatigue, la découverte des FF? Tales of the abyss, tales of legendia, ou bien les études? L'absence d'Internet à chaque été, l'université qui approche, le travail, le livre que j'essaie d'écrire? Non, je n'ai pas d'excuse, mais comme des gens m'ont demandé si je continuerais ma fic, eh bien, oui, me voici de retour! Je ne dis pas que les updates seront toutes aussi longues, mais elles devraient être plutôt… random disons. J'ai fini Tales of Symphonia II, alors je sais que mes prévisions n'ont pas été les bonnes, mais bon, le principe de cette fic, ce n'est pas tant de parler de ce que je voulais comme ToS II, mais plutôt de rigoler en faisant intervenir les personnages de ToS sur un plateau de tournage. Et je me suis remis dans le bain dernièrement, alors voilà. J'ai comme trois fics en cours, en plus du roman que j'écris, alors, je pourrais mettre un moment à finir cette fic. J'ai passé presque 4 heures sur ce chap. Espérons que vous l'aimerez autant que moi, que vous soyez d'anciens ou de nouveaux lecteurs. Allez bonne, lecture. Et surtout, reviewé, ça fait toujours du bien, à deux mois ou deux ans d'écart.

Dans les coulisses de Tales of Symphonia

Chapitre 14

Tous à couvert!

-Non, non et non, c'est hors de question!

-Allez, c'est pas la mer à boire! plaida faiblement Yuan.

Colette lança un regard taquin à Lloyd qui lui fit la grimace en réponse, incapable de supporter son hypocrisie. Dès que le scénariste et le producteur eurent le dos tourné, elle lui rendit sa grimace en cent fois pire. Cela l'arrangeait de toute façon qu'il fasse des misères, car elle n'avait pas plus envie de lui de se lancer dans cette aventure cinématographique.

-Allons, rien qu'un petit baiser. Au nom de l'amour de l'art, tenta Yggdrasil, exaspéré au plus haut point.

-En quoi est-ce que ça apporterait quelque chose à l'art? Ce n'était pas dans mon contrat. Je ne suis pas là pour vendre mon corps devant les caméras.

-Euh… Eh bien, si, justement, observa Yuan en triturant nerveusement le script, sur lequel il avait passé toute la nuit.

-Hé, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, observa Phaïdra, qui repeignait docilement les cheveux déjà parfaitement coiffés de sa petite-fille. Ça pourrait se retourner contre toi.

-Écoutez les jeunes, je sais qu'on ne demandait pas ça dans le dernier film, mais il s'agit de passer au niveau supérieur. Un couple doit évoluer et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes notre duo de stars. Vous vous adorez et à 19 ans, vous commencez à être un peu trop vieux pour être gênés à l'idée de vous tenir par la main.

-J'ai 17 ans, leur rappela Lloyd, cherchant désespérément une réplique mordante à lancer.

-Raison de plus, déclara une voix arrogante avant que son rouquin de propriétaire ne s'introduise dans la loge que Colette partageait avec le fils de Kratos. Ne me dis pas que tu es gêné parce que tu n'as jamais embrassé de fille, se moqua Zélos en faisant un clin d'œil charmeur à la jeune élue de Sylvarant.

Cette dernière éclata de rire, prête à saisir la moindre occasion s'offrant à elle de narguer Lloyd.

-Tu sais que tu peux laisser tomber le rôle quand tu sors du champ de vision des caméras Zélos, ça ne te tuera pas.

-Ce n'est pas…

L'élu de Thétéalla fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Sheena, folle furieuse parce que l'absence de monsieur l'empêchait de tourner sa scène, et elle le traîna de force hors de la loge sans plus attendre.

-Ouans, je crois que je devrais aller superviser le tournage, déclara Yuan : alors, Yggdrasil, je vais te laisser t'occuper de nos deux tourtereaux.

Colette et Lloyd se lancèrent un regard mauvais, pas du tout contents du tour que prenait la situation. Le chef des séraphins grogna de mécontentement avant de lorgner du côté de Colette. Il n'appréciait pas cette situation qui l'obligeait à jouer les psychologues avec ses acteurs. S'ils avaient pu se contenter de faire exactement ce qu'il leur demandait de faire. Oui, mais alors, aussi bien travailler avec des machines et l'éthique ne lui permettait pas de travailler avec des gens comme s'ils étaient des machines.

-Bon, alors discutez sur ce qui vous bloque et arrangez-vous pour être capable de vous embrasser, parce que si on veut que ça aille plus loin, il faudrait au moins que vous ayez dépasser ce stade. C'est entièrement professionnel et j'ose croire que je travaille avec des professionnels, j'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre. Les journalistes reviendront dans trois heures pour une autre conférence de presse. Et si vous n'êtes pas le clou du spectacle, votre cachet personnel pourrait bien diminuer.

Colette, attachée comme elle l'était à l'argent, tressaillie à cette nouvelle et le regard qu'elle offrit à Lloyd changea du tout au tout. Yggdrasil les quitta là-dessus, marmonnant qu'il devait s'assurer que le test du prototype d'arbre vivant que Régal affrontait dans l'opening devait se poursuivre. Lloyd aurait de loin préféré sortir s'asseoir avec Génis pour commenter les prises que Régal apprendrait au fur à mesure avant d'affronter le robot télécommandé d'arbre géant qui représenterait son ennemi. Mais c'était lui le premier qui avait manifesté des réticences en découvrant dans son script la scène de baiser avec Colette. Et s'il s'inquiétait, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il n'aimait pas la jeune fille.

C'était surtout parce qu'elle lui donnait l'impression d'avoir peur d'entrer en contact avec lui. Elle avait tremblé l'autre fois, quand il l'avait attrapé par le bras devant les journalistes pour l'attirer dans un câlin. Et ce n'était pas le trac, Lloyd savait à quoi ressemblait ce genre de choses. Il ne voulait pas y faire attention, mais son grand cœur était plus fort que lui et le poussait à chercher à comprendre.

-Alors c'est ça, tu n'as jamais embrassé de fille avant? commença l'adolescente en chassant sa grand-mère d'un geste princier.

Lloyd réprima un rictus. Elle feignait si souvent l'innocence qu'il avait peine à croire qu'il n'avait pas devant les yeux une jumelle maléfique de la douce Colette de Tales of Symphonia.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Il n'allait certainement pas avouer que Sheena et lui avaient flirté l'année dernière, après la fête de fin de tournage et le flop qui en avait résulté. Colette était la dernière personne à qui il fallait confier ses états d'âmes ou ses secrets. Cette chipie s'assurait toujours de rapporter les ouï-dire les plus abjects aux journalistes à scandale. Et avec la panoplie de paparazzis qui essayait de s'emparer du moindre cliché sensationnel des acteurs de la série ToS, Lloyd pouvait se compter chanceux de ne pas figurer parmi les étalages de photos des magazine People.

-Je te dégoûte à ce point? demanda-t-elle, l'air indifférente.

-Ouais, peut-être que c'est surtout ça, fit le jeune homme entre ses dents, cherchant un moyen d'échapper à cette situation embarrassante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?! cria-t-elle presque, se retournant vers lui toute d'un bloc.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Cette fois, c'était un véritable cri, qui ne laissa pas le temps aux deux comédiens de développer ce simulacre de dispute. Lloyd sortit de la loge sans plus attendre, Colette sur les talons, pour découvrir un spectacle qui n'était pas du tout prévu dans le script de Yuan.

Régal venait d'être jeter à terre par le robot géant lui servant d'adversaire et des décors d'arbres déchiquetés (ainsi qu'un véritable arbre, déraciné) gisaient ça et là à travers le studio, dans lequel régnait une belle panique. Génis passa en courant, tirant Presea derrière lui et Lloyd constata avec stupeur que le robot de Treant les pourchassait en poussant des grincements métalliques particulièrement inquiétant.

-C'est pas…

-Le robot est hors de contrôle, abandonnez le studio, hurla le petit Mithos avant qu'Yggdrasill ne l'attrape et le sorte de la trajectoire de l'androïde dingue.

Raine était coincée sous une pièce du décor, Zélos avait sortit son épée et tentait de sortir la demi-elfe de là en se servant de son arme comme d'un levier pendant que Sheena tournait sur elle-même, désorientée, l'épaule gauche en sang et son costume de ninja légèrement déchiré. Les caméramans avait pris la fuite, abandonnant leur équipement, qui à entendre les bruits de moteur, devait toujours tourner. Colette resta sans voix, à regarder le désastre se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Yuan et Kratos se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la salle du studio et malgré les protestations des nombreux fuyards, ils bouclèrent la sortie, refermant les larges portes du hangar pour empêcher le robot de s'enfuir.

-Il ne doit surtout pas sortir d'ici, déclara le séraphin, s'il y parvient, il va nous attirer encore plus d'ennui.

Lloyd retint un soupir en agrippant la garde de ses sabres. Voilà bien son père, à penser à l'avenir plutôt qu'au moment présent.

-Rappelez-moi qui est le malade qui a construit ce prototype de robot? Qui a demandé qu'on fasse un robot plutôt que des images de synthèse, s'énerva Yuan en refermant chacune des 30 serrures de la porte.

Personne ne se nomma parmi les fuyards où les acteurs vedettes de Tales of Symphonia, chacun trop occupé à fuir le robot ou à secourir les gens déjà piégés dans les décors. Cacao poussa un cri d'horreur en constatant qu'il ne pourrait plus quitter la place.

-Vous nous enfermez avec ce monstre?!

-Fuyez vers les sous-sols, ou bien montez dans les étages. Mais prenez les escaliers et pas les ascenseurs et évitez de vous faire voir, lança Lloyd tout en voyant Génis et Presea repasser devant lui, le robot toujours à leur trousse. Saleté! Viens donc par là, affrontez quelqu'un de ta taille!

Accompagnant son commentaire en balançant une pierre –de mousse, car il s'agissait aussi d'un accessoire des décors- à la tête de la bête, le jeune homme réussit à attirer l'attention du monstre.

-Lloyd! T'es malade ? On ne peut pas affronter un robot, s'exclama Colette, qui n'ayant pas bougé, se trouvait maintenant elle aussi dans la ligne de mire de l'androïde.

-Qui a parlé de l'affronter?

-Mais c'est exactement ce que tu viens de dire?

-Ah bon?! Je voulais juste que Génis et Presea ait une chance de se cacher quelque part.

-Ne restez pas là à discuter, courrez! les prévint Raine, qui se trouvait toujours coincé sous les décors.

Les adolescents obéirent, Lloyd prenant la direction de la loge, mais Colette l'arrêta net.

-Pas question de me faire détruire MA loge à cause de toi! fit-elle en attrapant le bras du jeune acteur et l'entraînant à sa suite, dans les décombres du plateau de tournage.

Le robot suivit, sa carcasse faisant trembler le plancher. Il courrait les pattes tendues droit devant lui, prêt à saisir l'écharpe blanche flottant derrière le fils de Kratos, qui accéléra sa course si bien qu'il finit par dépasser Colette et être celui qui la traînait derrière lui.

Pendant que le duo principale de la série éloignait la bête enragée, Zélos parvint à extirper Raine du nuage qui lui était tombé dessus.

-Ironique quand même que ce soit un nuage en bois qui te tienne prisonnière, avec le nom que tu as …

-Si tu pousses un seul éclat de rire, je te jure que je vais te frapper, rouquin. Sheena, ressaisis-toi! Comment va Régal?

-Je… ouch, fais gaffe Yggdrasil, je crois que j'ai le bras cassé à cause de cette mocheté. Merde! grogna le duc en se relevant.

Son bras gauche formait un drôle d'angle et la grimace qu'il fit quand son patron tenta de lui faire bouger son membre éclaira chaque membre de la petite assistance. Génis secoua la tête et Presea se cacha le visage dans ses mains, terrifiée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Ce n'était pas dans le script, je ne tourne pas des films d'horreur, souffla la petite fille.

-Les pauvres enfants, il faut les faire sortir d'ici, on ne peut pas les obliger à subir ça, soupira Raine.

Des bruits de pas très légers se firent entendre, avant que Kratos ne rejoigne le groupe en secouant la tête. Il jeta un regard noir à Yggdrasil, avant de se tourner vers la professeure, qui boitait vers Génis et Presea, pour les diriger vers la sortie la plus proche. Presea était une enfant rêveuse et curieuse, mais elle aimait tout ce qui était mignon et détestait les situations hautement périlleuses. Elle avait failli ne pas revenir de l'épisode de l'épée de Lloyd qui traversait un mur, si ce n'avait été de Sheena.

-Je suis désolé pour les petits, mais on ne peut laisser sortir personne, pas tant que le robot ne sera pas hors d'état de nuire, déclara Kratos.

-Et les journalistes qui seront là dans trois heures… se plaignit Yggdrasil, en posant Mithos, son petit frère, par terre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour leur expliquer tout ça? On ne peut pas laisser ce robot continuer sa crise, gémit le petit garçon.

Sheena sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité alors que Zélos achevait de lui arracher sa manche de costume.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

-Tu saignes, il te faut un bandage, et cette manche n'aurait pas tenu bien longtemps de toute façon, se défendit l'élu de Thétéalla en essayant d'immobiliser la chinoise pour lui faire son bandage.

Elle se libéra avec un cri outragé et…

-Espèce de…!

-Bam!

-Hé, tu m'as giflé!

-Je vais te tuer!

Les autres hésitèrent un instant, entre rappeler au duo qu'ils avaient un robot dingue à anéantir ou les ignorer complètement. Finalement, Kratos se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des autres, décidé à oublier Zélos et Sheena pour leur plan.

-Il faut court-circuiter cet androïde, on dirait que Lloyd et Colette l'ont attiré dans les étages, ce qui ne nous aide pas, vous savez comme cet édifice est grand.

Les regards de tout un chacun se tournèrent vers Yggdrasil, le coupable de cet état de fait.

-Hé, il nous faut beaucoup de place pour faire les décors de chaque scène de la série. Surtout qu'on pensait faire une troisième saison, pour tout réutiliser, on ne pouvait pas se permettre un complexe de moins de 80 étages!

Raine roula des yeux découragés et Presea serra ses petits poings, étant venu à bout de sa peur.

-Est-ce qu'on a un moyen de joindre Lloyd ou Colette? demanda Génis, haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

-Euhm, non, pas que je sache. Ton fils à un cellulaire, Kratos?

L'intéressé secoua négativement la tête. Régal grogna avant de se rasseoir, son bras brisé lui faisant vivre le martyr. Il ne jugea pas important de rappeler aux autres qu'il ne pourrait pas vraiment leur venir en aide dans l'état où il se trouvait. De leur côté, Zélos et Sheena avançait bien dans leur crêpage de chignon. La jeune femme avait l'épaule à moitié bandée et la joue gauche du tombeur était rouge d'avoir été trop giflée.

-Colette n'a jamais de portable, elle est persuadé que les ondes lui ferait sauter la cervelle, remarqua Mithos.

-Comme si elle en avait une, ajouta Presea.

-Bon, il faudra qu'on les repère d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais avant, il nous faut un moyen d'arrêter ce robot, résuma Kratos. Et ça…

-Si je pouvais m'en approcher, je serais sûrement capable de le désactiver, intervint Raine, il me faudrait seulement les plans, ou un indice sur la façon dont fonctionne ce robot.

-Je crois qu'il a une batterie solaire, après tout, il est fait sur le modèle d'un arbre et son créateur a l'esprit assez tordu pour… commença Génis, avant de se taire devant les regards à la fois médusés et choqués de ses collègues. Euh, qu…quoi?

-Tu sais qui a créé ce robot? fit sa sœur aîné.

-Ben, c'est Rodyle. Il me semblait que c'était clair. Yggdrasil nous l'a dit à Presea et moi tout à l'heure quand on l'a demandé.

-Tu as accepté de te servir d'un robot monté par Rodyle, déduisit Régal, choqué par l'insouciance de son patron.

-Il me le faisait moins cher que les images de synthèse, protesta faiblement l'ange, qui aurait bien voulu être au paradis plutôt qu'entouré des airs furieux de ses employés.

-Colette risque de demander une compensation suffisante pour que tu ais préféré choisir les images de synthèse, j'en suis certaine, remarqua Sheena, qui avait arrêté de se disputer avec Zélos.

Celui-là frottait son bras douloureux. Quand elle s'était tannée de le gifler, elle lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le bicep. Et décidément, elle avait un bon direct, cette fille!

-Et pour une fois, je pense que Colette aurait raison de demander une compensation, grogna Régal, en considérant son membre fracturé.

-Quelqu'un a une idée d'où est Yuan? demanda Raine, en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Il n'y avait plus personne excepté eux, les différents figurants et techniciens ayant obéi à l'ordre de Lloyd et s'étant caché parmi les étages du bâtiment. Yuan surgit justement d'une pile de débris, un bout de papier dans les mains, son épée double sur le dos et l'air plutôt content de lui.

-Je cherchais les plans de la bête et les voici!

-Excellent. Donnes-les à Raine.

Génis se joignit à sa sœur pour l'étude des plans, très vite imité de Presea. Mithos se mit à chialer un peu, qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison et Sheena décida de chercher d'autres personnes qui aurait pu être coincé dans les décors, comme Raine. Kratos restait silencieux, réfléchissant à la façon dont il pourrait retrouver son fils et Colette, alors que Zélos se tournait vers Régal, pour lui demander s'il était encore regardable.

-Toi, ne me parles pas, sinon je m'arrangerais pour qu'aucune fille ne te trouve plus jamais mignon, menaça le noble mais irritable Régal.

-Mais alors, je suis encore…!

-Pow!

-Ahhh!

-Je t'avais prévenu, sourit Régal après avoir collé son poing droit dans la figure du rouquin.

-Merde! Mais je t'ai rien fait à toi.

-Je crois qu'il a mal et que ça le rend un peu instable, le défendit Presea.

« Pourvu que Lloyd s'en tire. Entre Colette et un robot complètement déjanté, je me demande ce qui est pire. » conclut Kratos mentalement.

…

Lloyd avait réussi à attirer le monstre jusque dans l'ascenseur, en passant à deux doigts de faire faire une crise cardiaque à Colette. En effet, il avait sauvé dans la cage d'ascenseur, pour presque aussitôt ordonner à la jeune fille de lui grimper sur les épaules afin d'ouvrir la trappe dans le plafond de l'ascenseur.

-T'es malade, ce robot va nous…!

-Justement, si tu n'ouvres pas cette trappe tout de suite, on y passe vraiment!

Le plan quasi suicidaire de Lloyd s'était conçu dans son esprit en quelques instants, parce qu'il n'était pas idiot quand il s'agissait d'une situation dangereuse. Son père avait déjà été policier et négociateur et étonnement, l'adolescent avait hérité de la débrouillardise de Kratos pour ce qui était de se sortir de situations inextricables. À la maternelle, il avait déjà échappé à une retenue en se cachant dans la benne à ordure de l'école. Puis, il avait du échappé au camion de vidange, en déployant des trésors d'ingéniosité, pour finalement faire croire qu'il était malade ce jour là, ce qui ne fut pas difficile, car après avoir traîner dans les déchets quelques heures, il avait réellement attrapé une grippe carabinée. Il avait bien cru en mourir alors, mais ça en avait valu la peine. Enfin, pas autant que maintenant, mais quand même…!

« C'était le bon temps. » pensa-t-il.

Mentionnons juste que Kratos aurait certainement pensé tout de suite à prétexter la maladie plutôt qu'à se jeter dans une benne à ordure, même à 5 ans.

Colette réussit à ouvrir la trappe et grimper sur le toit de la cabine, pendant que Lloyd appuyait sur le chiffre de l'étage inférieur de l'immeuble, et que le robot faisait rentrer sa tête et ses larges bras dans la petite cage d'ascenseur. Il ne s'en fallut que d'un cheveu pour que le brun soit broyé par les pattes monstrueuses de la bête de métal, qui rentra toute entière dans la cabine juste comme Irving se hissait sur le toit, après avoir bondit pour s'accrocher aux bords de la trappe.

-Je déteste les ascenseurs, se plaignit Colette.

-Ne t'accroche pas à la corde, quand ça va descendre, ça va faire mal! la mit-il en garde.

Comme il venait juste de se stabiliser, l'ascenseur entama sa descente, arrachant un cri de frayeur à la jeune fille, qui s'accrochait au toit de la cabine, alors que Lloyd n'avait aucune prise. Il s'envola dans les airs un instant, avant que la gravité ne reprenne ses droits et qu'il retombe sur la cage d'acier, assez violemment pour ne pas se relever tout de suite.

Le toit de la cabine s'ébranla et Colette se permit de respirer de nouveau, malgré la peur qu'elle venait d'avoir.

-Lloyd?! Le robot est descendu de l'ascenseur. Lloyd, qu'est-ce que tu fiches, tu ne t'es quand même pas cassé le cou! Lloyd, l'ascenseur va repartir, on ne peut rester dessus! Et s'il y avait des gens ici? Je ne peux pas laisser mes maquilleuses et mes coiffeuses se faire tuer, que diraient les gens de la presse. Lloyd, c'est toi qui m'a entraîné là-dedans, si tu ne m'en sors pas, tu peux être certain que je… Lloyd, bon sang!

Complètement sonné, le pauvre garçon ne put rien faire de mieux que d'écouter les plaintes de la jeune fille d'une oreille et de toutes les laisser s'échapper de l'autre, avec un bien maigre soulagement. Il avait mal partout et devait s'être cassé quelque chose. Comme l'ascenseur allait remonter, Colette oublia son sentiment de détresse pour prendre les choses en main. Elle évalua rapidement ses options, pris garde à ne pas frôler les cordes soulevant la cabine, attrapa Lloyd par le collet et le tira derrière elle, avant de se laisser tomber dans la cage d'ascenseur. Au lieu d'être chevaleresque, Lloyd se retrouva à tomber sur la jeune fille, l'écrasant après la courte chute qu'elle venait de faire, lui coupant le souffle.

Il soupira un maigre merci, reprenant lentement le contrôle de son corps. S'ils étaient restés sur le toit de l'ascenseur, ils auraient fini par se blesser gravement. Le jeune homme se promit de ne plus jamais regarder de film catastrophe comportant des ascenseurs. Et de ne jamais en tourner non plus. Il posa une main de chaque côté de Colette, pour se redresser. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa où sa tête se trouvait sur le corps de la jeune fille. Finalement, elle avait une poitrine, malgré les doutes qu'il avait longtemps entretenu à ce sujet. Il se sentit rougir et espéra qu'elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

-Aïe, fais attention un peu, ouch!

Elle essaya de le repousser, mais il l'écrasait complètement, l'empêchant même de lever les bras.

-Désolé, je suis encore un peu sonné, s'excusa-t-il en se redressant.

-Tu es lourd.

« Et tu n'es pas très confortable. » pensa-t-il.

Leur regard se croisèrent un instant et leur situation leur sembla soudain très embarrassante. Colette se mis à trembler et détourna les yeux, bouleversée. Lloyd se releva complètement, intimidé malgré lui et jugea de la situation. L'ascenseur montait encore. Il appuya rapidement sur les boutons afin de redescendre vers le sous-sol où il venait de lâcher le monstre.

-On va arrêter cette saleté avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégât. Enfin, je vais le faire, je ne voudrais pas t'obliger à…

-Et je te laisserais prendre tous les crédits du sauvetage si tu viens à bout de ce robot? Hors de question! Si tu n'avais pas été si rapide, j'aurais dit exactement la même chose, c'est clair?!

-Ok, ok, ne t'énerves pas.

Ils se retrouvaient à faire une équipe, encore une fois, mais après tout ce qui venait d'arriver, Lloyd se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise. Avec cette fille, il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Et il doutait de pouvoir lui faire entièrement confiance. Quoiqu'elle aurait très bien pu s'arranger pour qu'il amortisse sa chute et qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

-Pourquoi tu t'es arrangé pour que je _te_ tombe dessus? demanda-t-il.

-Je… Elle rougit et bégaya un instant avant de se reprendre. Je ne voulais pas empirer ton état, tu avais l'air mal en point, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Eh bien, merci.

-Ne penses pas que je l'ai fait pour toi, je me suis simplement dit que ce serait trop compliqué de te trouver un remplaçant si tu devais crever dans cette chute,

-Ouais, ouais, tiens toi prête à te battre et pour de vrai cette fois, la coupa Lloyd en voyant le chiffre du sous-sol apparaître à l'écran de l'ascenseur.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur des cris de panique et des bruits de chocs. Les deux adolescents bondirent sans hésiter, sans même remarquer la caméra qui suivait leur mouvement. Lloyd sortit ses deux katanas et Colette brandit ses chakrams, les faisant siffler dans l'air. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps à élaborer un plan, il y avait des limites au côté pratique de l'intelligence du jeune acteur et sa compagne devait se défouler au plus vite pour oublier toute la panique qu'elle venait de traverser. L'adrénaline dans leur corps les fit courir à une vitesse étonnante et comme ils portaient leur costume habituel, on aurait dit qu'ils traversaient une base de Desians, pressé d'accomplir leur voyage pour régénérer leur monde.

Les yeux rouges et luisant du robot percèrent l'obscurité de la salle principale où s'était caché les figurants. Cacao passa en courant entre Lloyd et Colette, avant que dans un grincement terrible, tout un pan de mur ne s'effondre sous le poing du monstre à la forme d'arbre. Une lumière artificielle s'alluma au plafond, après que la blonde ait cherché l'interrupteur dans le noir, éclairant la scène. Remiel et Phaïdra se trouvaient dans un coin de la pièce, la grand-mère de l'élu de Sylvarant blessée au visage, le père de Colette tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa devant ce spectacle. Lloyd lut son anxiété du coin de l'œil et bondit entre le monstre et ses victimes.

-Fuyez, vite, remontez à l'étage. Prenez l'ascenseur, les escaliers, n'importe quoi! ordonna l'adolescent.

Le robot se tourna vers lui, grinçant, grognant, levant son poing d'arbre géant. La bête faisait à peu près 2 mètres de haut. Sa tête raclait le plafond et ses yeux rouges lançaient des éclairs. Il était brun, gris et vert, taché d'une fausse mousse à la texture écoeurante.

Lloyd croisa ses épées, concentrant son esprit. Kratos n'avait cessé de lui répéter de faire attention à ce qu'il ferait lors d'un véritable combat. La moindre erreur pourrait être mortelle. Pour lui ou pour Colette.

Il savait qu'il était plus fort que la moyenne des épéistes. Il était même plus fort que la plupart des êtres humains normaux. Ce n'était pas une question de vantardise, certains accessoires n'en étaient pas. L'exphere à sa main n'avait rien d'un accessoire. Il l'enlevait quand il sortait, mais à ce moment, il fut bien content de l'avoir. Il n'aurait pas de place pour sauter au-dessus du robot. Il pointa ses épées jumelles devant lui. Il lui fallait se concentrer, trouver une veine de mana, seulement une. C'était un jeu quand il était petit. Aujourd'hui, c'était très sérieux. Il vit un chakram de Colette glisser dans les airs, pour frapper l'épaule gauche du monstre. La jeune fille bondit pour rattraper son arme. Lloyd trouva la veine. Ses deux lames fendirent l'air et frappèrent à une vitesse inhumaine, trop vite pour être suivi par un œil normal. Mais Colette détailla le mouvement de ses armes. 6 coups vers le haut, 6 autres pointant vers le bas, tous à des degrés différents, entament la peau d'acier du monstre, exposant ses circuits de robot. Sword rain alpha.

-Lloyd, tu ne devrais pas faire ça! Si quelqu'un s'en rend compte, le prévint-elle.

-Il n'y a personne ici, lui rappela-t-il en lui jetant un bref regard.

Erreur monumentale.

Le robot balaya l'air et envoya le guerrier frapper un mur. Le plâtre vola et Lloyd resta le souffle coupé quelques secondes, son dos s'étant enfoncé dans la cloison, avant de retomber sur ses pieds, haletant, s'étouffant avec la poussière de plâtre, avant de revenir se planter devant le robot, que Colette tenait difficilement en respect en lui envoyant ses chakrams.

Lloyd tenta une nouvelle technique, espérant frapper le cœur de la créature infernale. S'il avait eu Raine ou Kratos ou même Génis pour le guider, ç'aurait été un peu plus simple.

…

-Alors, sa batterie se trouve dans son pied gauche? répéta Presea.

-Rodyle a du pensé que c'était plutôt farfelue et que de compte fait, personne ne penserait à lui trancher le pied, expliqua Génis.

-C'est vrai que connaissant Lloyd, il risque de viser le cœur ou les yeux. Il a joué à trop de jeux vidéo, observa Sheena.

Le groupe lança un regard au coupable, Kratos, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, se faisant détaché de l'affaire, mais se sentant bien un peu mal à l'aise. Remiel venait d'appeler Yggdrasil pour lui expliquer que le robot se trouvait au sous-sol, mais l'ascenseur c'était brisé avant de remonter complètement et Zélos et Yuan n'avait pas été capable de rejoindre l'étage inférieur, car la cage d'escalier était endommagée. Pour une raison x, quelqu'un avait fait sauté le mur jouxtant les marches au niveau du rez-de-chaussée. Raine dépêchait les autres, pour réunir des cordes et que quelqu'un puisse aller prévenir Lloyd ou Colette.

-Dieu sait s'ils ne se sont pas déjà entretués, grinça Kratos en serrant les dents.

Puis, dans un flash, il sut ce qu'il leur restait à faire.

-Mithos! Est-ce que tu as encore la poupée téléguidée de Corrine?

-Mais… Mais oui, je l'ai toujours avec moi, c'est le seul cadeau que mon grand frère a jamais voulu me faire!

-Mais oui, Corrine peut voler et aller à peu prêt n'importe où! Elle a même une caméra intégrée, s'exclama Presea.

-Oh, vous l'aviez encore et vous ne me l'aviez pas dit? Pourtant, vous savez combien j'aimais cette poupée! se plaignit Sheena.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, allez Mithos, donnes-moi Corrine, on va dire à Lloyd comment abattre le robot, coupa Yggdrasil.

Après une courte dispute avec le petit Mithos, Corrine fut entre les mains de Sheena, celle qui manipulait le mieux le robot, bien que Raine, Génis et Presea aurait tous bien voulu avoir la chance de faire fonctionner ce chef-d'œuvre de technologie. La poupée mécanique fut lancé dans les escaliers et rejoignit l'étage inférieur du bâtiment, pour mener à bien sa nouvelle mission.

…

-Aaaargh!

Le robot d'arbre avait découvert qu'il pouvait faire sortir des lianes de ses pattes et apprenait à s'en servir sur Colette, au grand désespoir de Lloyd. Dès que le jeune homme coupait les filaments de plastique et d'acier, non seulement sa collègue tombait avec un cri de frayeur, mais en plus, d'autres filaments venaient remplacer les premiers, pour la rattraper aussitôt.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à t'en prendre à Colette?! C'est peut-être une chipie, mais elle ne mérite pas ça! protesta l'adolescent en cherchant son souffle.

Il était difficile de suivre les mouvements des lianes maintenant Colette hors de portée tout en évitant les coups lancés par le robot, qui pouvait regarder dans deux et même trois directions à la fois, contrairement au jeune homme.

-Ah! Je t'ai entendu Lloyd, attends un peu que je t'attrape!

-Ce n'est pas le moment. Yaaaaahhhh!

D'un coup d'épée, Lloyd trancha le bras entier du robot, en tournant sur lui-même et retomba sur ses pieds tremblants. Il dut mettre un genou à terre, car malgré sa force étonnante, il commençait à fatiguer. L'air vicié ne suffisait pas à remplir ses poumons, les cris de Colette le rendait dingue et il était couvert d'huile des pieds à la tête, ce qui rendait chacun de ses mouvements hésitant, mais n'aidait en rien à ramener son moral.

La jeune fille roula par terre, tachée d'huile elle aussi, ses vêtements déchirés par endroits, les cheveux blonds et gris à cause de la crasse, les yeux écarquillés par la peur, les traits crispés et la nuque raide à cause de sa panique. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, vite imitée par Lloyd, mais elle réagit plus vite que lui quand le robot projeta de nouveau ses lianes dans sa direction. Elle lança ses deux chakrams, chacun dans des directions opposées, afin de les faire revenir vers la patte du monstre et la lui trancher d'un coup, jetant les filaments sans vie au sol. Elle fut arrosé d'une huile noirâtre mais était trop occupé à rire de sa victoire pour s'en plaindre, pour une fois.

-Wow, pas mal Colette! , l'encouragea Lloyd, avant de plonger au sol pour éviter un coup du robot, qui lui envoyait son moignon à la figure, ainsi que les composantes où courraient des éclairs bleutés.

-Je peux me débrouiller, tu vois?

-Ouais, ben, ce robot tient bon lui aussi, alors…

-Lloyd, Colette! les surprit la voix de Sheena.

-Hein?

Lloyd achevait sa glissade en passant entre les jambes du robot et prenant garde à ne pas se faire écraser. Il se retrouva de l'autre côté de la bête, et se redressa lentement, une douleur foudroyante au côté gauche venant de se manifester dans son flanc.

-Il faut couper son pied gauche pour l'arrêter!

-Son pied gauche? répéta Colette.

Lloyd ne perdit pas une seconde et se lança sur la jambe du robot, la lui tranchant et le déséquilibrant légèrement, le tout en quelques secondes. Il était fatigué et ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

-Imbécile, c'est l'autre pied, l'insulta Colette en constatant que le robot, bien qu'il ne tienne plus que très précairement debout, s'agitait toujours et cherchait encore à l'attraper.

Dans ces mouvements désorganisés, le monstre frappa Corrine, qui alla s'encastrer dans un mur, coupant la communication entre les deux adolescents et le reste du groupe. Lloyd vacillait sur ses jambes, se tenant les côtes. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal, même lorsqu'un autre garçon l'avait rentré dans un mur de brique à l'école. Il devait s'être cassé quelque chose, mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi.

Il réussit malgré tout à frapper une dernière fois, coupant la moitié du pied gauche du robot. Ce dernier perdit complètement l'équilibre et se mit à tomber pour de bon, cessant de bouger, mais pas pour autant de peser lourd. Et comme pour mal faire –en fait, ça risquait de faire très très mal- le poids lourd tombait en direction de Colette.

-Et merde!

Lloyd usa ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour devancer la bête et pousser la jeune fille hors de sa trajectoire. Mais Colette l'avait vu faire et le tira de son côté, pour lui éviter d'être écrasé à sa place. En fait, si elle s'était accroché volontairement ou pas à lui, il n'en savait rien, mais ce fut certainement ce qui le sauva.

Ils frappèrent le sol graisseux et glissèrent sur quelques mètres, avant de s'arrêter et de se redresser craintivement, pour voir que leur adversaire ne se lèverait plus jamais.

-On l'a eu, s'enthousiasma Lloyd, avant de perdre de sa joie en ressentant à nouveau cette douleur déchirante dans son ventre.

-Je pensais qu'on allait y passer, avoua Colette.

-Moi aussi.

Ils se laissèrent aller l'un contre l'autre, soulagés que tout soit fini, avant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il n'en arrive là. Une fois de plus, Lloyd se trouvait étendu sur Colette, et il se redressa avec difficulté en la sentant frissonner contre lui. Il n'était pas très expérimenté, mais il savait que ce frisson cachait de la peur beaucoup plus que de l'excitation ou quoi que ce soit d'autres.

-Alors, tu ne me détestes pas tant que ça, demanda-t-elle, sans détourner le regard.

Lloyd n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle attendait de lui, ses yeux bleus l'hypnotisaient et il la sentit passé son bras autour de son cou. Il se doutait qu'elle le manipulait, qu'elle ne faisait rien d'autre que de paniquer suite à cette trop longue période de stress qu'ils venaient d'affronter. Mais il s'en fichait. Elle ressemblait à la Colette de la série, à la Colette qui avait peur, qui détestait voir ses amis souffrir pour elle, la Colette qu'il protégerait volontiers, parce qu'il trouvait juste qu'elle survive. Il s'agissait d'une Colette qu'elle n'était pas et Lloyd le savait aussi, mais il était fasciné malgré lui par les trop nombreuses facettes que cette fille possédait.

-Non, il faut croire que non, murmura-t-il en sentant la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa gorge.

-Mais tu me détestes bien un peu?

-Je te hais.

-Moi aussi, je te hais. Si c'est clair, alors ça va, déclara-t-elle en achevant de l'attirer à elle.

Elle l'embrassa un peu malgré lui, mais Lloyd ne résista pas vraiment. Il avait besoin de réconfort lui aussi et il ne dirait pas non, même si ce réconfort devait venir de Colette. Il savait que ça n'irait pas plus loin. Seulement, la façon dont elle avait dit l'haïr l'inquiétait un peu. Cette fille était vraiment inquiétante. Terrifiante. Mais ils avaient cru mourir tous les deux plus d'une fois. Et personne ne saurait qu'il avait accepté de l'embrasser, alors qu'il refusait tout à l'heure, même au nom de l'amour de l'art. Il ne l'aimait pas, il aimait le rôle qu'elle jouait. Et comme elle l'entraînait dans une valse dangereuse, écartant ses lèvres minces, il se sentit sombrer. Ses baisers goûtaient l'huile. C'était horrible. Mais il était certain que robot ou pas, ses baisers auraient quand même goûté l'huile. Il espérait juste qu'il n'y aurait pas de flammèches. Les adolescents ignoraient qu'une caméra tournait encore, même dans le sous-sol. Il y en avait partout dans l'immeuble.

Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre en extériorisant leur angoisse dans cette passion pressée qui les poussaient l'un contre l'autre. Lloyd n'aurait jamais cru que cela pourrait lui retomber dessus. Mais le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer. Il n'avait pas encore tourné un seul épisode de la série et déjà, il était dans les bras de Colette. Pourvu que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise pas.

Pourvu que les vapeurs d'essence ne lui monte pas à la tête.

to be continued

Zélos -Euh, c'est pas sérieux hein? Pourquoi qu'elle l'embrasse si elle a peur de lui?

Lloyd –Y'a pas de quoi être jaloux, c'était dégueulasse.

Raine- Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ça de la part de Lloyd.

Colette- Et moi, pourquoi personne ne me plaint?

Presea- C'est toi qui lui a sauté dessus!

Remiel- Ce n'est pas ma fille, je ne la connais pas.

Kratos- Je ne l'ai pas élevé ce garçon, ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est Dirk qui lui a apprit à…

Yuan- Ça pourrait faire de la bonne pub. Mais s'ils n'étaient pas couverts d'huile, ils auraient moins l'air d'animaux. Qui a la vidéo?

Rodyle- hihihi

Tous le monde regarde Rodyle avec de grands yeux. Il rit en se tapant sur les cuisses, assis devant un écran télé géant sur lequel on voit Lloyd et Colette –sans huile- qui font beaucoup plus que s'embrasser.

Colette- Hé mais, j'ai pas fait ça!

Lloyd- Et moi non plus! C'est de la diffamation.

Une hache frappe l'écran et arrête automatiquement l'émission modifié par Rodyle.

Presea- Il y a des enfants dans la salle, il devrait avoir hâte!

Génis- Attendez, je crois que vous avez oublié le pire. Vous vous rappelez qui a fait le robot?

Régal- Rodyle!

Raine- Je crois que nous devrions lui demander pourquoi il a fait ça.

Rodyle- L'auteure m'a donné des pièces de robot!

Radik- C'est Yggdrasil qui voulait pas payer les images 3-D.

Yggdrasil- Ça t'arrangeait bien, non?

Dirk- Puis de quoi qu'on chiale, mon fils est bien élevé, c'est cette fille qui lui a sauté dessus. On est d'accord?

Tous- On s'en fiche, attrapes Rodyle!

Rodyle- Hips…! Ha!

Zélos- Je le tiens, je le tiens, allez, dites à votre serviteur Zélos Wilder ce que vous voulez qu'on lui fasse et je me ferais un plaisir de…

Yuan- Oh non, il est à moi (en sortant son épée double)

Mithos- Eh, je veux ma poupée de Corrine!

Martel- Pauvre chou, ne pleure pas, je suis sûre que ton frère Yggdrasil va t'en recoudre une.

Yggdrasil- Moi? Coudre?!

Sheena- Eh, y'a Rodyle qui fout le camp, Zélos, espèce d'incapable!

Zélos- Je l'avais laissé à Yuan!

Régal- Faites le taire quelqu'un, pour l'amour du ciel.

Presea- Régal, ça va aller, Raine peut te soigner ton bras, sois patient.

Kratos-… J'ai rattrapé Rodyle.

Rodyle- Non, pitié, je vais détruire la vidéo, je le jure, je vais l'enlever de sur Youtube, et je vais rendre l'argent que j'ai eu en la vendant aux journalistes.

Lloyd et Colette- Tu as fait quoi?!

Radik- Écoutez, je crois que je vais y laisser la vie si je sacre pas mon camp maintenant, alors, je reviens dès que tout le monde se sera un peu calmer. Pour l'instant, laissez des reviews, et je devrais revenir plus vite que la dernière fois…


	9. Filmographie pour cinéphile avisé

Avé à tous! Radiklement vous salue. Je suis toujours en vie! Juste très occupée. J'écris toujours mon livre –j'en suis à quatre tome et je finis le troisième tout en commençant le quatrième et en recommençant le premier au complet!- je travaille (ça aura tout pris, mais j'ai décroché une job juste avant d'entrer à l'université) j'étudies, wah, le bac en psycho, je crois que je vais devenir plus dingue que je ne le suis déjà, j'attends la sortie de ffxiii, ça s'en vient, je lis trop de manga, je joue pas assez à mes jeux et j'ai réussir à refinir une autre game dans ToS2 avant d'ajouter un autre chap. J'ai ENCORE eu la mauvaise fin! Grrr. Enfin, sinon, ce chap est presque exclusivement sur Lloyd et Kratos. Dsl pour ceux qui les aime pas –y'a p-tre des gens qui les aiment pas… ça me semble impossible- enfin, c'est pour ceux et celles qui voulaient savoir comment avait été leur dispute. Leur dispute n'est pas dedans, parce que Kratos devait sûrement rester muet pendant que Lloyd gueulait tout seul et les deux ont du finir par se tanner et aller bouder chacun dans son coin. Enfin, je vous ramène loin et j'ai pas grande idée de ce que je dis. Il est presque une heure du matin et plus que temps que j'aille me coucher… Sur ce, bonne lecture! (Oh, et désolée pour le temps d'update…)

Chapitre 9 – Filmographie pour cinéphile avisé seulement

-Geoffrey!

Kratos se retourna dans l'écran, vêtu de vêtement de tout les jours, des lunettes sur son nez fin, ses cheveux longs attachés dans une queue de cheval tombante. Dans ce film, il était un professeur dans un grand lycée. Un ridicule professeur d'histoire qui essayait de se sortir de son divorce. L'actrice lui donnant la réplique, une pure inconnue pour Lloyd, jouait le rôle de la femme qui lui redonnait le goût à la vie. C'était une comédie un peu simple, mais attachante sur un homme fini qui redécouvre les joies du monde des vivants. Lloyd n'écoutait pas vraiment le film. Il regardait le jeu de son père. Il en était au douzième dvd. De film d'action, en comédie en passant par les suspenses et les drames, Kratos Aurion avait un vaste répertoire.

Lloyd avait rarement eut l'occasion de regarder des films où son père jouait. La majorité d'entre eux était treize ans et plus, de un, et un autre facteur, c'était que Lloyd était persuadé que son père l'avait abandonné pour sa carrière et par conséquent, le jeune homme ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui.

Les derniers évènements s'étant produit lors du tournage le plus récent de Tales of Symphonia II avait obligé chacun des acteurs à prendre un congé forcé. Lloyd avait quelques côtes cassées à cause du robot de Rodyle et il était un peu sous le choc des baisers échangés avec Colette. Personne d'autre qu'eux d'eux ne savait exactement ce qui s'était passé après que le robot soit vaincu et Lloyd en éprouvait un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude. Il aurait voulu en discuter avec quelqu'un, mais il se voyait mal en parler avec Génis, qui était encore un enfant à bien des égards. Quant à la possibilité d'en toucher un mot à Kratos, ça semblait impossible. Son père avait de la difficulté à lui parler de sa mère, Lloyd n'oserait pas imaginer sa réaction s'il lui parlait de ses mésaventures amoureuses.

« De toute façon, ça ne compte pas vraiment, je n'aime pas Colette. Et elle non plus. »

En fait, ce détail plus que tout le reste troublait l'adolescent. Il avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il appréciait bien un peu le personnage qu'elle incarnait dans la série et parfois, à des moments particulièrement rares, même dans la vie de tous les jours, il réussissait à la trouver adorable. Il ne savait pas comment ou même pourquoi? Mais parfois, elle semblait vulnérable, comme si un masque tombait. Quand il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, il avait ressentit quelque chose. Il avait flirté avec Sheena, les sens en éveil, mais il n'avait jamais été bouleversé ainsi par la jeune fille. La violence et la cruauté de Colette l'intriguait. Si elle pouvait jouer la candeur, cela ne voulait-il pas dire qu'elle avait déjà été candide? Et quand elle souriait, pas de colère ou parce qu'elle avait gagné, mais juste comme ça, Lloyd avait l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle. Un monde où le sourire de Colette était l'une des plus belles choses qui exista.

Il se trouvait drôlement idiot de penser ainsi. À voir l'attitude de Colette, il était impensable qu'elle partage son avis. De toute façon, il ne comprenait même pas son propre avis.

-Geoffrey!

Le laser du lecteur synthétisait les images et Kratos afficha un sourire légèrement soulagé. Et Lloyd essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son père derrière la comédie. En une année, il avait fait pas moins de 20 films. C'était quand Lloyd avait cinq ans. L'année où Anna était morte. D'un film à l'autre, Kratos incarnait des rôles de toute sorte, du gangster au super vilain en passant parfois par le héro. Mais il préférait être le second rôle ou le méchant. Lloyd aussi aurait aimé avoir plus de rôles de méchant. Il n'y avait rien de plus défoulant que d'incarner quelqu'un qui laisse sortir sa colère. Toute sa colère…

-Sur 20 films, il tient sept rôles principaux, cinq fois le méchant, deux fois le héros… Et tout ces tournages en même temps dans la même année. Pourquoi papa? C'était ton heure de gloire au cinéma? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu travailles tant? Tu as du faire assez d'argent en une année pour ne jamais plus avoir à travailler de ta vie… Et pourtant, tu es revenu me chercher pour tourner encore un film. Est-ce que tu aimais vraiment tourner tes films? Maman était encore vivante à l'époque. Tu essayais de la fuir, ou bien c'était moi qui te gênait…?

Lloyd secoua la tête, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il ressassait tout ça à voix haute. Et si son père le surprenait au milieu de son discours? Il leva sa télécommande, arrêtant l'image sur le dos que Kratos lui tournait maintenant. Ça ne voulait rien dire, Aurion n'écrivait pas les scénarios qu'il tournait, il n'était pas le producteur, il ne devait même pas avoir le droit de choisir les vêtements qu'il portait pour tourner une scène ou encore la façon dont on arrangeait ses cheveux.

« J'ai toujours été un poids. Sinon, tu serais venu me chercher avant… »

L'ordinateur de l'adolescent était allumé et une page de youtube était ouverte sur une entrevue de Kratos, assailli par une armée de journaliste. L'acteur était méconnaissable. Le teint gris, les yeux vides et l'air hagard en même temps. Plus de comédie, plus de masque, plus rien pour se défendre. Lloyd avait regardé cette vidéo des centaines de fois. Son père l'ignorait bien entendu. À l'époque, Kratos se trouvait juste à l'entrée du palais de justice. La cause avait été entendue.

-Le juge a refusé de vous laisser la garde de votre fils monsieur Aurion. Qu'allez-vous faire?, demandait un homme.

-Et cet accident avec votre femme, était-ce bien un accident?

-Allez-vous finir votre dernier film avec Namco?

Kratos les regardait sans vraiment les voir. Il était anéanti. Mais il les entendait et leurs questions le blessaient. Lloyd l'avait vu tant de fois, il connaissait par cœur les mots qu'avait eu son père. Le rouquin s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur, écartant les épaules, avant de faire un rictus. Ses yeux se remplirent de colère retenue. Il essaya de reprendre contenance, de transformer sa grimace en sourire, de ne pas s'avachir ou sauter à la gorge de quelqu'un. Il y parvint, difficilement dans chacun des cas.

- R.A.S., déclara Kratos d'une voix froide et tranchante.

-Rien à signaler?! , traduisit l'un des journalistes, sans complètement y croire.

-Affirmatif.

-Mais votre fils n'a que 5 ans!

-Il n'est pas encore sorti de l'hôpital.

-Je sais, répondit Kratos.

Sa voix faiblit comme il voulait ajouter quelque chose et son expression se durcit comme il se sentait devenir plus vulnérable. Lequel de ses adeptes du sensationnalisme pouvait réellement comprendre ce qu'il ressentait? Sa vie n'était plus qu'un enfer depuis la mort d'Anna. Et on lui prenait tout ce qui lui restait, comme si ça ne suffisait pas.

Aujourd'hui, Lloyd percevait les nuances, mais les mots le marquaient malgré tout. Quel choix particulier pour décrire ce qu'on ressent à l'idée de ne plus revoir son fils qu'avec un droit de visite. R.A.S. Rien à signaler. Comme un soldat au rapport.

Lloyd jeta la télécommande au milieu des boitiers de dvd avec un grognement. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour se débarrasser de cette impression terrible. Qu'il était insignifiant, même aux yeux de son père. Il était une star, il pouvait rouler en limousine, il était plus fort que la majorité des hommes de la planète. Lloyd Irving était le favori des jeunes du monde entier. Mais il était malheureux. Pas tous les jours, mais juste quelque fois, quand certaines choses venaient lui rappeler son passé nébuleux.

…

Quand il était enfin remonté rejoindre les autres avec Colette, et que Kratos avait pu constater grâce à la vidéo de Rodyle –montée pour qu'on ne voit pas les embrassades des deux héros…- que son fils avait usé de son exphere, le Séraphin avait fait une crise incroyable. D'abord, il l'avait copieusement engueulé, tout en réquisitionnant un médecin pour que Lloyd se fasse faire un bilan complet. Et derrière la colère de son père, le jeune homme percevait bien une certaine dose d'inquiétude, mais il se demandait si cette dernière dépendait des bonnes raisons. Enfant, Lloyd avait été fragile et très malade. Un terrible sacrifice avait été fait pour qu'il soit capable de vivre jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. Il avait subi une greffe majeure. Des mois à l'hôpital. Kratos ne venait jamais le voir alors.

Après la mort d'Anna, ils ne s'étaient recroisé qu'une fois. Le juge disait qu'Aurion ne saurait pas s'occuper d'un enfant seul, surtout pas avec sa carrière. Le petit avait besoin de stabilité, de sécurité. Il avait passé sa vie à l'orphelinat. Kratos était réapparu dans sa vie, d'abord, dans les rares films qu'il osait encore faire. Puis il avait de nouveau demandé d'avoir sa garde et l'avait gagné. Peut-être parce qu'il était mentalement et financièrement stable. Peut-être parce que le juge était une femme cette fois et qu'elle venait d'avoir un enfant.

-Il faut que j'arrête, je suis en train d'en faire une obsession, se morigéna Lloyd.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras croisés sous la nuque. Son plafond n'avait jamais semblé avoir aussi peu d'intérêt. Lloyd essayait de réfléchir, mais il était deux heures du matin. Son père était sortit. Dans un bar, avec des copains, il ne savait pas trop où ni pourquoi. Il s'en fichait. Non, pas vraiment. Kratos sortait rarement et encore plus rarement tard le soir. Il devait aller dans des endroits reculés pour qu'on lui laisse la paix malgré sa célébrité. Mais à chaque fois qu'il partait, Lloyd était incapable de dormir. Pas tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que son père soit rentré. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis deux ans, mais malgré son âge ou l'habitude, l'adolescent ne parvenait pas à se sentir tout à fait à l'abri. Il savait se défendre, il ne craignait pas de se battre. Sa santé était impeccable, la maladie qui l'avait hantée autrefois était loin.

Enfin, parfois, son cœur lui faisait mal et il devait faire attention à toujours prendre ses médicaments, autrement…

« Il y aurait un rejet et ce serait la mort. », avait déclaré le docteur.

-Je suis censé avoir 15 ans de sursit. J'en ai fait 12, donc, il me reste trois ans avant que je batte la statistique. Pfff. Pourquoi y'a jamais des problèmes de ce genre en math? Je serais capable de passer mes examens.

Il avait encore échoué finalement. Génis faisait des cours à distance de niveau universitaire et lui, il stagnait au lycée. Ça l'énervait. Ça et son père, et Colette et le tournage, et…

« Si je pouvais, ce que je donnerais pour être quelqu'un de normal. Rien qu'une journée. Ne pas rouler en limousine, ne pas vérifier l'heure pour les médicaments, ne pas avoir Colette pour me taper sur les nerfs. Papa a encore tout ça lui… »

Lloyd secoua la tête. Puis il perçut un bruit de clé cliquetant. Très bref. La porte d'entrée grinça à peine. Il reconnut les bruits de pas de Kratos sur le plancher. Ainsi que son soupir. Même si Aurion agissait généralement comme s'il était un espion du FBI, son fils savait reconnaître sa présence et il avait lui-même quelques manies dignes d'un agent secret. Sinon, aucun d'eux n'auraient une exphere…

…

Kratos avait été appelé par les hommes qui lui avaient imposé son exphere. Ce n'était pas de guetté de cœur qu'il portait cet artefact à sa main. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le père et le fils avait des manies d'agent secret. Parfois, ils avaient des employeurs qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le monde du cinéma. Un univers très éloigné et en même temps très semblable à Hollywood avait rattrapé Lloyd en même temps que son père revenait dans sa vie.

-Ils ne nous lâcheront jamais, soupira Kratos.

Il jeta son manteau de cuir dans un coin, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il pourrait réveiller Lloyd.

« Je n'aurais jamais du accepté. Jamais. »

Un peu plus tard, quand Kratos remarqua que la lumière était toujours allumée dans la chambre de son fils, il décida d'aller voir que tout allait bien. Lloyd dormait, la télé encore allumée, sur pause, et son portable ronronnait doucement. Kratos eut un léger sourire en voyant son grand gamin ronfler au milieu d'un paquet de feuilles.

Il lui ressemblait vraiment trop parfois… Il fronça les sourcils en réalisant que la pile de dvd sur le plancher ne comptait que des films qu'il avait tourné par le passé. Il ne lui fallu pas trop de temps pour faire ses liens, surtout une fois qu'il eut pris connaissance de l'entrevue que Lloyd regardait sur Youtube. Le malheureux veuf soupira. Il n'avait pas tellement évolué depuis le temps. Le moindre truc lui rappelant Anna le rendait mélancolique. Il essayait pourtant de tourner la page. Il avait même tenté une thérapie, dans le plus secret. Mais à chaque fois qu'il regardait Lloyd, en plus de la fierté naturelle, de la joie et de l'inquiétude, la même impression dérangeante revenait toujours. La culpabilité.

-Je suis désolé fiston. Je ne suis pas le meilleur père de la terre, loin de là. Et je te mène la vie dure… Mais il faut que tu fasses attention. Ta mère a tout donné. Je ne pourrais pas…

Kratos se tut avant de compléter sa pensée, réalisant qu'il en disait trop. Surtout que Lloyd dormait. C'était un peu injuste de lui dire maintenant ce qu'il aurait eu besoin d'entendre alors qu'il était éveillé.

Il réprima un second soupir et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, avant de retirer les feuilles qui l'entourait et de remonter la couverture de son lit jusqu'à ses épaules. Lloyd geignit un peu, il devait rêver. Kratos éteignit les machines encore allumées dans la chambre, ainsi que la lumière et essaya d'aller se coucher. Mais il était remué après sa discussion avec ses autres patrons et surtout, en voyant comment Lloyd lui en voulait encore. Le pauvre ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il était trop jeune à l'époque pour comprendre. Mais était-ce une raison pour ne rien lui dire maintenant? D'une certaine façon, le mercenaire ne savait pas s'il devait se permettre de tout avouer. Le monde entier l'avait jugé, mais il avait réussit à épargner son fils de la vérité. Et il ne voulait pas Lloyd le juge lui aussi. Pas encore. Il préférait le laisser s'imaginer ce qu'il voulait. Anna savait dire les choses. Pas lui.

-Une semaine sans tournage… , pensa-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire en attendant?

Il essaya de ne pas penser à sa dernière discussion avec Raine. Il n'avait plus tenu le moindre rôle sentimental depuis la mort de sa femme et ce serait la première fois qu'il aurait à jouer l'amour depuis. Il ne le ressentait plus vraiment, à part pour son fils et les souvenirs d'Anna s'étiolant encore dans sa mémoire. Il comprenait bien l'embarras de Lloyd avec Colette.

Il se laissa tomber dans le divan en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine. Il était 3h15 du matin.

-Je ferais sûrement mieux de dormir… Bonne nuit Lloyd.

Le lendemain, l'adolescent trouva son père qui ronflait dans le salon. Il était tombé en bas du divan au milieu d'un sommeil mouvementé, il était encore tout habillé et la lumière de la cuisine était encore allumée. Pourtant, il avait pris la peine de venir ranger ce qui trainait dans la chambre de son fils avant de s'écraser dans sa propre fatigue.

-Pauvre papa… Tu vas te faire mal à dormir comme ça par terre.

Kratos avait réussi à entraîner un coussin avec lui dans sa chute et avait au moins un oreiller, mais Lloyd jugea que vu l'heure à laquelle son père avait du rentré, il méritait de dormir encore un peu. Il alla chercher la douillette du lit de son père pour l'étendre sur lui.

-Reposes-toi un peu.

Lloyd sortit pour rendre visite à Génis, un peu embarrassé de voir que son père n'était pas complètement insensible et inhumain. Il ne dormait pas encore quand le comédien était venu éteindre la lumière dans sa chambre. Il l'avait entendu tout en s'endormant et bien qu'il ait cru que c'était son imagination, il était content. Il se trouvait idiot un peu aussi. À son âge, il ne devrait plus s'inquiéter autant à propos de ce que pensait son père. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui.

Comme son fils sortait, Kratos ouvrit un œil, avant d'enfoncer la tête dans son oreiller, en serrant un peu la couverture autour de lui. Il était content de voir ce que Lloyd devenait. Anna aurait été fière. Mais à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il se sentait terriblement seul et encore plus coupable de se sentir seul.

…

Petit flash-back, pour couper sur le mélodrame…

-Lloyd Irving, aujourd'hui, vous avez vaincu le robot fou qui a menacé de détruire votre studio et faillit tuer plusieurs des membres de la grande famille de Tales of Symphonia. Pourquoi avez-vous pris un tel risque?

-Mais… Il fallait bien que quelqu'un arrête ce monstre?

-Ceci nous prouve que vous êtes un réel expert en escrime. Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux de travailler en studio avec de véritables armes?

-Écoutez, je collectionne les épées et les sabres, mais lorsqu'on tourne, j'utilise toujours des lames émoussées ou en bois.

-Et je tiens à rappeler que j'étais avec lui! remarqua Colette.

-En effet, sur cette vidéo, vous avez fait preuve d'un calme olympien malgré le danger. Cependant, nous nous demandions… où sont vos preuves que cette vidéo n'a pas été truquée?!

En vérité, Yuan, Yggdrasill et Marble avaient déployé des trésors d'ingéniosité pour modifier le film de telle façon que toutes les attaques spectaculaires de Lloyd qui nécessitait l'usage de son expheres soit coupé, les deux adolescents avaient redoublés leur voix afin qu'on n'entende pas les quelques insultes qu'ils s'étaient lancés et la scène de baiser à la fin avait été coupée, bien qu'elle leur ait valu des moqueries de la part de tout leurs camarades.

La scène épique repassait en boucle derrière les deux plus grandes stars de la série. Colette avait passé un bras à la taille de Lloyd, plus pour le tenir droit que pour le réconforter et il en profitait pour s'appuyer sur elle, car la fatigue réclamait ses droits sur lui, sans compter que le simple fait de se tenir debout le faisait souffrir. Kratos s'avança sur la scène pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils et interrompre l'interview.

-Nous avons trouvé cette vidéo cinq minutes avant que vous arriviez, messieurs dames. Il nous aurait donc été impossible de la trafiquer entre temps et nous préférions de loin s'assurer de la sécurité de chacun de nos acteurs. D'ailleurs, les questions sont finies pour ses deux jeunes gens, car ils ont besoin de repos.

Sur ses mots, Kratos entraîna le duo de l'autre côté de l'estrade, où les attendait un docteur qui s'empressa de débuter l'auscultation de Lloyd, le plus mal en point des deux « blessés ».

-Si vous avez d'autres questions, nous nous ferons un plaisir d'y répondre, intervint Zélos, se tenant à la tête du reste des héros de Tales of Symphonia.

-Aaaaaahhh!

Le cri provenu des coulisses déclencha une rumeur surprise parmi les journalistes, qui échangèrent des regards perplexes.

-C'est rien, lança la voix d'Yggdrasill, quelques petites côtes cassées, rien de sérieux.

En fait, Lloyd avait surtout crié à cause du froid des instruments appliqués à sa peau nue et du fait qu'on venait de lui retirer sa veste rouge d'un seul coup, sans prévenir et surtout, sous les yeux d'une Colette tout sourire. Un instant plus tard, Kratos interrompait de nouveau l'interview des journalistes pour « enlever » Raine, afin qu'elle traite les blessures de Lloyd. Colette observait les soins accordés au favori de tous en détaillant les expression de l'adolescent et en laissant son regard traîner sur lui. Elle remarqua une tâche blanche sur son torse où la peau rosée était toute pâle et une cicatrice très ancienne et nette, presque chirurgicale. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant et pourtant, elle avait tourné des scènes avec lui en costume de bain.

-Qu'est-ce que…?

-Kratos, Raine, revenez, ordonna Yuan, on a besoin de vous, ils demandent ce qui a causé l'explosion et Régal va vouloir qu'on lui réparer son bras à lui aussi.

Colette se retrouva seule avec Lloyd et le docteur.

-Dis moi, Irving, tu prends toujours tes médicaments?

-Oui, soupira-t-il.

Il n'avait pas l'air enchanté par ces médicaments. Depuis quand son collègue avait-il un problème de santé? Colette fronça davantage les sourcils. Sa maquilleuse essaya de lui nettoyer le visage alors que son habilleuse raccommodait une de ses manches, mais elle les repoussa pour s'approcher de Lloyd et du cinoque.

-Depuis quand tu as une cicatrice comme ça? D'où vient-elle?

Le jeune homme hésita. Il détestait être pris en faiblesse. Malgré les soins de Raine, malgré l'exphere à sa main, aux yeux des médecins, il était un être humain fragile.

-C'est une vieille…

Cherchait-elle une nouvelle façon de le blesser ou de le taquiner? Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir cela? Elle avait l'air plus curieuse que belette pour une fois, mais il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec elle.

-Il a reçu une greffe quand il avait cinq ans, répondit le médecin. D'habitude, pour les tournages, on maquille la blessure, mais nous étions pressés. Ce jeune homme doit faire plus attention à lui.

Les yeux de Colette était plus grand maintenant et Lloyd y aperçu ce qu'il détestait y voir, au moins tout autant que le mépris. La pitié. Ou peut-être était-ce de la compassion ou un superbe jeu de comédie? Il secoua la tête, repoussant le docteur.

-Je vais bien maintenant, je peux me rhabiller?

-Oh, oui, pardon. Je suis toujours étonné de voir comme vous êtes en forme monsieur Irving. Ça fait dix ans déjà et votre organisme n'a pas tenté de rejet de votre nouveau cœur depuis. Vous devriez quand même être prudent, vous le savez, pas vrai?

-Oui, la prochaine fois qu'un robot dingue essaiera de détruire le studio, je le laisserais écraser Génis et Presea, se moqua Lloyd.

Il enfila rapidement son chandail rouge, se boutonna en jaloux et disparu sans demander son reste alors que Colette restait muette et bouche bée. Elle avait travaillé deux ans avec ce garçon dans le tournage de Tales of Symphonia, le côtoyant et l'enquiquinant tout les jours. Un instant plus tôt, il l'avait tenu dans ses bras et ils s'étaient embrassés. Elle s'en donnait peut-être l'air, mais ça signifiait quelque chose, même pour elle. Elle croyait le connaître sur le bout des doigts. Mais nulle part elle n'avait pu voir qu'il avait subi une opération aussi importante.

-Une greffe du cœur, à cinq ans? , réussit-elle à résumer, sous le choc.

-Vous avez l'esprit vif, mademoiselle Brunel. Il avait le cœur trop gros, il n'aurait pas vécu longtemps s'il n'avait pas pu avoir cette greffe. Ça n'empêche, l'opération fut terrible. Et ce garçon devrait faire attention à ce qu'il fait, sérieusement. Le cœur qu'il a reçu était déjà adulte, il pourrait être obligé d'en recevoir un autre bientôt.

Un instant, le masque insensible de Colette tomba complètement et elle sentit de vraies larmes lui monter aux yeux. En même temps, elle avait envie de rire. Lloyd, le cœur trop gros? Mais quelle farce! Mais, elle était bouleversée. Était-ce pour cela qu'il était si sensible? Pourtant… Elle secoua la tête, essayant d'oublier tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. C'était trop, trop. Après tout ce stress, on lui disait qu'elle s'était battu contre une espèce de robocop avec pour coéquipier un garçon presque handicapé?! NDA- Peut-être que finalement, il n'y avait pas de masque insensible…

Lloyd rejoignit les autres sur la scène, après que Phaïdra l'ait obligé à reboutonner son chandail correctement.

-Ah, juste à temps, Lloyd! Alors, tout est en place? Je sais que ce n,est pas très juste de ma part, commença Yggdrasil, mais puisque nous sommes tous réunis –il fit signe à Colette de venir les rejoindre, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire sans rechigner pour une fois- je voulais en profiter pour vous donner un petit avant-goût du film que nous projetons de tourner!

Les acteurs se tournèrent tous vers leur producteur, interloqués. L'écran derrière eux diffusant les images du combat contre le robot furent remplacé par celles du baiser de Lloyd et Colette, -enfin, le premier…- avec un super travail qui retirait la sueur et l'huile de la pellicule comme de l'image.

Les deux adolescents rougirent furieusement. Heureusement, les adultes avaient acceptés de respecter leur intimité jusqu'à un certain point et de couper la bande sonore, donc personne ne savait qu'ils s'étaient dit se détester mutuellement avant de s'embrasser…

À suivre….

Colette- C'est n'importe quoi, ça fait deux fois que tu finis en nous humiliant tous les deux!

R- Tu as raison, je te demande pardon Lloyd.

Colette-Grrrrrrrr!

Lloyd- Me semble que je commence à devenir envahissant dans c'te fic…

Génis- Ouais, je trouve aussi.

Kratos-…

Raine- Trop mignon quand tu dors dans le salon, Kratos.

Kratos- Ce-n'était-pas-moi, je-ne-sais-pas-de-quoi-tu-parles.

Régal- Quelqu'un a-t-il entendu quelque chose?

TLA- Non!

-Slam!

Zélos- Ah, Sheena, pourquoi tu m'as frappé encore cette fois?!

Sheena- Tu as essayé de me…

Zélos- Ce n'était pas moi, quoi que tu veuilles dire, ce n'était pas moi!

Presea- Selon mes récentes études, Zélos devient rouge et prend un air de chien battu quand il ment. Enfin, 75% des fois, il mentait quand il présentait ses réactions physiologiques.

Génis- Ok, voyons voir…

Rodyle- Il est rouge.

Groupie- Et maître Zélos à une mine de chien battu, oh, ce qu'il est chou!  
Sheena- Autrement dit, il ment, c'est ça?

Raine- Allez, Sheena, frappes le encore!

Lloyd- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois?

Yggdrasil- Aucune idée. Ça devait être perv par contre…

Mithos- C'est quoi que ça veut dire, perv?

Martel- Yggdrasil, comment oses-tu apprendre un tel langage à…

Yuan- Euh, c'est parce que Yggdrasil est Mithos, Martel…

Lloyd- Je comprends plus rien.

Colette- Comme si tu avais déjà compris de quoi de toute façon.

Lloyd- Hey!

Presea- Bon, on va devoir rester là encore longtemps?

R- Non, je commence à être fatiguée. Il est genre minuit et demi là…

Émil- Euh… Pourquoi je suis là?

R- J'avais envie de te voir Émil! Tu as amené Ratatosk avec toi?

Émil- Non. Je l'ai laissé avec Richter.

Raine- Attendez là, je croyais que notre version de Tales of Symphonia 2 était pas comme ça…

Elle retourne voir le script.

R-T_T, je voulais voir la version Ratatosk d'Émil….

Kratos- Pfff, et puis quoi encore…

R- Qu'est-ce que tu dis toi?

Yuan- Attention gang, je crois qu'elle pourrait devenir méchante.

Lloyd- Attends, elle a décidé de me greffer un cœur quand j'avais cinq ans et de faire travailler mon père pour une entreprise louche de pseudo mafiosi et c'est juste maintenant que tu crois qu'elle va devenir méchante?!

Génis- Wow, trop d'informations…

Sheena- Cette organisation, ce serait pas…

R- Oh, ça suffit, vous allez révéler des punchs si vous continuer! Ah tout le monde, je dis à bientôt et surtout!

TLM- Laissez des reviews!

Cette fois, je vais sérieusement essayé d'updater plus vite. Dsl si c'est un peu pêle-mêle, j'aurais pu faire deux chapitres, mais j'avais trop la flemme pour compléter le deuxième, alors, j'en fais qu'un… Sinon, l'affaire de greffe de cœur pour Lloyd. Ben j'avoue que je viens de décider de ça et que je vais peut-être un peu loin, mais ça me touche un peu, j'ai un cousin qui a du se faire greffer un rein, ça va faire 15 qu'il l'a bientôt! Cette réalité me semble plus tangible présentement. C'est pas aussi gros que le cœur, un rein, d'accord, mais c'est presque aussi vital.

Sinon, ben, je sais pas vraiment si je vais mettre Colette et Lloyd ensemble pour de vrai. Pour l'instant, je m'amuse avec eux. Ce sont des ados qui ne comprennent pas ce qu'ils ressentent. Au moins, j'aurais réglé quelques détails de la relation père fils de Kratos et Lloyd. J'en ai peut-être trop mis. Ah et le RAS, c'est à cause de mon tout récent trip de full metal panic. J'ai écouté genre… 49 épisodes en quatre jours. Mon cerveau a failli implosé. En tk, tout ça pour dire qu'avec Full metal alchemist et l'autre série, je suis genre bombardé de trucs en rapport avec l'armée et que je trouvais drôle d'entendre Kratos dire RAS. Anyway, faut dire qu'un de mes cours de psycho m'y a fait pensé aussi…

Et Arc Rise Fantasia sortait aujourd'hui au USA –donc dans mon coin- c'est un jeu qui serait un genre de mix entre Sky of Arcadia et Tales of Symphonia. Ça a l'air malade!


End file.
